Revenge
by confused-bliss
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness is the commanding officer at a precinct in New York City. He soon becomes caught in a trap set by his oldest enemy. Can he protect the man that obsesses him within the boundaries of the law? **Dark Themes, Anti-Gwen!**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: *New Story* Again, this is completely AU... and I issue the warning again – extremely Anti-Gwen. You might not want to read this if you find that offensive. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this one. Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the characters of Torchwood. This is done for entertainment purposes only!

**Chapter 1**

"Detective Cooper! Get the fuck in here now!" Captain Harkness barked, his irritation being well broadcast to the entire precinct.

Gwen rushed into the captain's office, her eyes wide-eyed and uncertain as to what she'd done wrong this time. "Is there a problem, Jack?"

"Close the door and sit down!" Jack bellowed, his nostrils flaring in anger.

She closed the door, before rushing forward to give her commanding officer the most charming smile she possessed. It was one that bordered on innocent, yet was confident and flirtatious. Gwen had practiced a variety of looks and smiles over the years. One, if not all usually worked. In the case of Jack Harkness – none had so far. That was something that not only infuriated her, but made her try even harder to make him succumb. She knew he would in time. No man resisted her indefinitely – not if she truly wanted them. And, she undoubtedly wanted Jack Harkness in her bed. Not only that, she wanted him as her adoring puppet by her side. Exactly the position she felt he should be.

Fluttering her lashes at him in welcome, Gwen asked, "What can I do for you, boss?"

"You can tell me what the fuck you don't get about filling out a simple report!" Jack thundered, waving the report he'd found waiting on his desk this morning.

She frowned in irritation, annoyed that he had worried her over something so trivial. When they were together, he would be more calm. She would see to that. "Jack, I didn't see the need to elaborate on most of it. The events were common knowledge."

Jack sat forward at his desk, his eyes moving past her to slowly crawl up the side of the wall until they reached the ceiling. A technique he often practiced when dealing with ones that adversely challenged his temper. Detective Gwen Cooper excelled in that. He knew placing a female in this position had been a mistake. She used her feminine attributes entirely too freely to get what she wanted. He didn't respect that approach at all. The bottom line was that he had needed a detective that was not only well trained, but attractive enough to be his cover when going on an assignment that required the appearance of being part of a couple. Unfortunately, that occurred entirely too often. Jack had begun to realize she enjoyed those assignments far too much as well. It was early days yet, but that could be a problem in the making.

He mentally counted to ten, his eyes returning to stab into her seemingly sweet and submissive pose. Jack knew it to be false. She was attempting to play him, just as she did all the other attractive men in the precinct – married or not. That disgusted him even more. She didn't care if a man was married. Whatever Gwen wanted she sought to have. Jack knew in the tone of his own voice that he hadn't calmed down enough to continue this discussion... yet still he carried on. "No need to elaborate? Who the fuck do you think you are, Cooper? I am the commanding officer in this precinct. Maybe I need to reassign you to foot patrol."

Gwen shot immediately to her feet, shock and unease immediately disarming her self-confidence. "No. Please don't do that, Jack. I am a detective. A damned good one, and you know it. That's why you took me on. I'll do better. I swear I will."

"Damn right you will!" Jack hissed. "I'm tired of how you think you can do exactly as you like simply because you have a pretty face and body to match." His eyes narrowed as he viewed the calculation in her eyes. Fuck. He couldn't even state the obvious without her thinking she was succeeding in her none so subtle pursuit of him. It disgusted him. "Don't let it go to your head, Cooper. I'm only stating the obvious. Your looks don't faze me in the slightest."

She smiled at him sweetly, only half hearing his censure... the bulk of her attention frozen back to where he had admitted she was attractive. Well, why wouldn't he? It had only been a matter of time really. The captain was the most gorgeous and virile man she'd ever met... and, she was both smart and beautiful. They complimented each other immensely. In time Jack would see that. She would be there to reap all the rewards when he did. Her eyes were full of cunning as she watched him. Jack Harkness would belong to her. When she was finished with him, the captain would be wrapped so tightly around her finger he would beg to touch her. Gwen knew she wouldn't be satisfied until he was every bit as obsessed with her as she was with him.

"Cooper! Are you listening to me... or are you daydreaming again?" Jack didn't have to wonder what she was dreaming about. He should have never said what he'd said. All he had intended to do was make a point... as usual, she took it the wrong way. "What did I just tell you to do?"

Gwen flushed guiltily. "I'm sorry, Jack. My mind wandered."

"Obviously," he snapped. "Get it back in the present. There's much work that needs to be done. I will repeat myself for the last time. You will take this waste of time excuse of a report and fill it in completely. Two months of work you relegated to a mere three paragraphs. That is unacceptable." He looked at her sternly. "I know that the paperwork is a tedious task that none of us like to do... but, it's part of our system. It needs to be done accurately."

"I understand, Jack. I'll get right on it." Gwen meekly proceeded to the door, knowing she would agree to anything to regain his approval. She turned to look back at him. "Are we still going as a couple to that party tonight?"

Jack nodded, a shudder overcoming in when he thought of how she would attempt to use this to her advantage. "I'll pick you up at 8 p.m, and brief you on the way. This is an important assignment, Cooper. Don't make me regret taking you."

"I won't, Jack. You have my word... I will be the most attentive date you've ever had." Gwen's heart pounded in her chest in the knowledge that tonight could be the night – finally. "Everyone there will be convinced of my complete loyalty to you."

"Good. Now, get back to work." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Finish the report and then you can leave for the day. I want you to spend the rest of it getting ready for tonight."

"Don't worry, Jack. I will look amazing." Gwen smiled at him before exiting his office, both of them knowing precisely how she hoped for this night to end.

Jack shook his head at her departure, deciding it best that she didn't know everything yet. If only she knew they would be attending what had been reputed to be a slave auction ring, the conservative and entirely too opinionated Gwen Cooper just might have more than a few reservations.

* * *

Ianto shuddered as he looked around the room, wondering how he had allowed Lisa to drag him to what he instinctively felt to be an illicit event. He didn't know how he knew... it was just a feeling. Very few couples were present, most were men on their own; each of them sizing up everyone that passed, almost as if judging them in one sense or another. He smiled at her tensely as she approached, taking the tall flute of champagne she offered, glaring at yet another man that passed and gave him a leisurely look. Every glance he'd received in the past twenty minutes since their arrival had been the same. Assessing and entirely too intimate.

Taking a sip from the glass, Ianto quietly asked her, "What kind of party is this, Lisa? I'm getting a really bad feeling..."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Ianto. This will be fun... and exciting." She crinkled up her nose as she looked at him. "It wouldn't hurt for us to spice up our sex life."

"Spice it up how?" Ianto wanted to know. He was fine with how things were between them. However, the fact that she wanted to 'spice' things up meant she wasn't. "That still doesn't answer my question."

She scowled at him, her voice lowering perceptively. "My boss throws these high class soirees. All the proceeds goes to charity."

Ianto took another sip from the glass, his eyes sweeping around the room, eyes touching on everyone... yet not lingering long on any. That was until his eyes fell on _him_. Ianto didn't know who he was or where he had come from, he only knew the man was mesmerizing. And, he had no idea why. His eyes widened as the man's eyes brazenly moved over him, his arrogant stance signifying a man with an overwhelming degree of self-confidence. Ianto couldn't look away from the man that was blatantly giving him the most intense eye-fuck he'd ever received. His eyes flickered briefly to the brunette woman that clung tightly onto his arm, Ianto's intuition telling him she wasn't nearly as important to the man as she thought herself to be.

Swallowing slowly, Ianto asked with difficulty, "And, what is offered in exchange for those 'charity' donations?"

Lisa giggled, finding it both outrageous and exhilarating. She answered in a barely audible whisper. "It's classified as a slave auction. But, nothing so dramatic, I'm sure. My boss told me it's just a very expensive date. If the parties involved decide to have sex, that's their business. He assures me it's all very legal." She looked at her boyfriend hesitantly. "I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to alarm you... but, I signed you up."

"You did what?" Ianto gasped in outrage. "I'm leaving, Lisa. I have absolutely no intention in being involved in this insanity!"

"Please, Ianto. Do it for me?" She looked up at him sweetly. "It will be fun. It's just a date. No harm can come from it. John told me that he would specify that the date would include me too."

Ianto looked at her incredulously, unable to process what was coming from her mouth. Where was his sweet, gentile Lisa? It had to be the doing of her nefarious boss, the former captain - John Hart. He hadn't liked him from the first moment they had met. Now he was finding even more reason to dislike the man. Ianto barely caught Lisa telling him she was going to speak to her boss, his gaze once again captured and held by the man a short distance across the room. The man continued to devour him with his eyes alone. Shaking his head to break himself free from the spell the stranger had weaved around him, Ianto spun on his heel and out to the terrace oblivious to the hungry smile that came across his admirer's face... unaware of his retreat being followed, and by a man who knew precisely how to get what he most desired.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you tremendously for the opening response to this new story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. The answer regarding Lisa's intentions begins to be revealed. More questions should be answered in upcoming chapters. Thanks so much for reading and commenting. I appreciate that so much! **

**Chapter 2**

John Hart watched as Lisa approached, a cocky and self-satisfied smile on his face. He kissed her lightly on the lips, before he told her, "I didn't think you'd drag Eye Candy here. I really thought him to be far too uptight."

Lisa laughed lightly. "He hates when you call him that."

"All the more reason to do it." John's eyes trailed after Ianto's lean body that was making his way out onto the terrace. "He is perfect. It's a shame I can't keep him myself."

"Keep him?" Lisa asked sharply. "Whatever for, John? Why would you need him when you have me?"

John laughed, kissing her ardently, his heart far from in the endeavor. "Sheath your claws, little minx. You know I play both sides of the fence. I'd be blind not to see Eye Candy's many charms."

"I suppose. I admit I do find him charming too... and if I hadn't met you first, I might be more tempted..."

His head reared back as he erupted in laughter. "You're not fooling me, Lisa. Ianto Jones is a good guy. You crave that walk on the wild side. He could never give you that."

"Perhaps not." She watched as Ianto departed onto the terrace, with a man slowly stalking after him. "Is that him? This Harkness that you told me about..."

John's eyes drilled into Jack's retreating form, hatred and lust burning in him. "That's him."

Shrewd eyes turned on him. "You really hate him, don't you? Or is it more?"

"I respect his abilities. I would never think to attempt this operation without having him neutralized." John's words were genuine. Although he hated the thought of knowing how much pleasure Jack would derive from throwing Ianto in his path; it was necessary to safely reaching his goals. Once the job was done, he would remove the enticement of Ianto Jones from Jack's world.

"And you're certain Ianto can achieve that?" she asked, still a bit skeptical on how Ianto would react to another man. "Ianto isn't gay, you know. I just don't see how this will work."

John looked at her incredulously. "How naïve you are, my dear lady. Jack Harkness can seduce anyone that he sets his sights on."

"If that's so, is it safe to let them meet out on the terrace? Shouldn't we keep them apart until the auction?" She looked at her boss and lover inquisitively. "I don't think I need to remind you that the 'real' action will be taking place in another part of the party at the exact same time."

"You don't need to remind me of anything, Lisa! I know what I am doing. Jack needs to be intrigued enough to follow our scrumptious little bait." John's eyes sparkled, knowing success would soon be his. Not only would his 'special' auction be a success... but in time, it would all lead to Jack Harkness' destruction. How he couldn't wait to see the great man on his knees begging his understanding and humanity. Jack wouldn't get either... and in the end, he would be destroyed.

* * *

Jack slowly closed the terrace doors behind him, his eyes moving up and down the rear view of the man that had immediately captured his attention... and stirred his libido just a few moments ago. The man's arms braced along the railing, his body leaning into it as he seemed to stare listlessly ahead... a man in apparent deep thought. Jack didn't think he had ever viewed a man that looked so utterly enticing clothed. He could only imagine what he would look like with the layers removed. Quirking an eyebrow as he moved closer, business all but forgotten for the moment, Jack moved in to admire this surprising and beautiful specimen of a man.

In the back of his mind he remembered Gwen. He hoped she did what he told her to do and mingled with the other guests, using her skills as a detective to gather some information. Right now all that mattered was making contact with this enticing man, with the hopes of making a good enough impression to produce future meetings – ones that Jack knew could be mutually satisfying for the both of them. He moved to stand next to the man, careful not to elicit any of his special scent that he knew worked as an enticement to all others that were confronted by it. Not that he wouldn't use it... but unfortunately he knew he didn't have time for a sexual encounter tonight. There was work to be done. As he turned his head to get an up close look at the face that had so intrigued him from afar, Jack knew for certain his plan was to leave this party with a future meeting firmly in his pocket.

Ianto didn't need to look to know who stood next to him. He resisted for a few moments before he had to have a closer look at the outrageously attractive man. "You're staring, Sir. In fact... that's all you've done since I noticed your arrival."

Jack's head and body fully turned, his side now braced against the railing, eyes drilling into the dark and intensely deep eyes. "I guess I'm busted." His eyes swept blatantly over the young man. His voice dropped to a playful growl. "I can hardly be blamed when faced with something so unbelievably gorgeous."

"Are you flirting with me, Sir?" Ianto asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the provocative stranger.

"I doubt you really need to ask that, Gorgeous." He moved a step closer, his chest brushing against the man's arm. Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, Jack murmured, "That accent. Welsh isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Most New Yorkers don't identify it immediately. I assume you are well travelled." Ianto didn't know why, but he was become more intrigued by the moment.

Jack laughed, his hand reaching out to trace along the stranger's left hand that still lay resting on the railing. "More than you can imagine. I see no ring on your finger. A hopeful sign for certain."

"Indeed." Ianto tried to sound aloof and all too uninteresting, knowing that he was probably failing miserably. Drolly he replied, "It doesn't matter much in today's world, Sir. Many married men don't wear a ring."

He kept his eyes firmly on the young Welshman's, his hand tracing along the back of his hand. Jack chuckled huskily. "If you were mine... there would definitely be a ring on your finger."

Ianto felt the flush crawling up his neck and into his face. "Sir... I – uhmmm, well... people don't own people. Marriage is an equal partnership."

"Don't play coy with me, Gorgeous." Unable to resist, Jack released a small dose of his dangerous pheromones. "Admit it. The thought of being owned by me turns you on. Fuck. It turns me on."

"As interesting as that may sound... I have a girlfriend-" Ianto turned to fully face the disturbing man, an unknown scent immediately piercing his nostrils. His breathing quickly accelerated as he looked into the lust-blown eyes. "W-what is that scent?"

Jack chuckled huskily. "Like it? I can guarantee that I feel and taste much better."

Ianto felt his lips moving closer to the man's, some irresistible force drawing him. He knew he should pull back. This wasn't right for so many reasons. First, there was Lisa. He wasn't gay... and he didn't even know this man's name. His tongue snaked out to swipe across his suddenly parched lips, his voiced coming out almost tremulous, "I – I should probably just take your word for that, Sir. We haven't even exchanged names. Not to mention the fact that I'm not gay."

A low laugh followed. "I don't subscribe to labels. That's all that is. I make sure to enjoy what pleases me. The gender means very little." Jack held out his hand to the surprised man. "Captain Jack Harkness... and you are?"

"Ianto Jones. Pleasure to meet you." Ianto grasped the hand tightly, unable to shake off the immediate awareness that assailed him from the man's touch.

"The pleasure is mutual, Ianto Jones." Jack used the contact to pull him closer. His eyes hungrily caressed the young Welshman's lips. "In fact, it can be even more of a pleasure."

A cold laugh resounded from behind them... one each of them had heard on separate occasions. "Trust you to find the hottest man in the room. Sadly though, I must take Eye Candy away for awhile."

Ianto's teeth clenched at the unwanted and insulting reference. He turned to face his girlfriend's boss with open contempt in his eyes. "I don't know how you coerced Lisa into dragging me into this disgusting event, but it doesn't afford you the right to speak to me with such vulgarity."

John Hart leered as he moved closer, his hand lifting to touch Ianto's cheek. "Such hostility, Ianto. It's such a shame that you are on auction tonight." His eyes slithered over Ianto's recoiling form. "It would be my pleasure to spend some 'special' time with you."

"Are you deaf as well as blind, John? It's apparent that Ianto has excellent taste... meaning he has no interest in anything you have to offer." Jack turned to look at Ianto intently. "Say the word, Gorgeous... and I'll have you out of here in an instant."

John quickly responded with a sneer. "How touching." His eyes narrowed on Ianto, jealousy soaring inside of him at how quickly Jack was responding to the younger man. He knew Ianto would be the perfect distraction... yet, he'd hoped not quite this much. The more he watched them, the more he wanted to make Jack suffer. Finally, he just might have the perfect tool for that. In doing so, if it also benefited him in other ways... more the better.

"Thank you for your gallantry, Sir." Ianto totally ignored the odious John Hart. "However, my girlfriend committed me to this event. Despite my feelings on the matter, I won't withhold my contribution to charity."

"I admire your integrity, Ianto Jones." Jack glared at John with ice in his eyes. "No matter how displaced it may be."

"Let's go, Eye Candy. There are at least a dozen of my guests waiting to bid on winning an evening with you." John carried a gloating expression on his face as he looked at Jack. He knew Jack so very well. Jack wouldn't stop until he had placed the winning bid. John didn't have a doubt in his mind. That had been his plan all along. The diversion that would keep Jack occupied this evening and the next; then, he would have the safety to complete the most lucrative deal that had ever come his way.

Ianto rolled his eyes, wanting this night over more than anything. "Fine. Let's do this wretched thing. He turned to face Jack with a warm, yet strained smile on his face. "Again, it was nice to meet you, Captain Harkness. Perhaps we'll meet again."

Jack winked at him suggestively, totally ignoring John by his side. "I'm not going anywhere just yet, Mr. Jones. This auction greatly intrigues me." His eyes heated on Ianto intimately. "Oh yeah. Much more than you know."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I apologize for the length of time for this update. R/L has really been kicking me back. I hope for it to get a bit better now. Some questioned me about Jack using pheromones in the past chapter. I'll answer it like this - for now. Just because Jack is working and residing in New York, doesn't mean he isn't still immortal. More will be revealed as the story progresses more. I hope you enjoy the update.

**Chapter 3**

Gwen looked up from the boring conversation she'd been having to see two men walking together from where she assumed to be a balcony area. Directly behind them was Jack, giving all indication to be following them. Curious, she thought. Was one of these two men the man the captain thought to be using this charity event to further his own nefarious plans? Or could it be both men? Whichever the case, it was impossible not to see how Jack's attention was riveted completely on them. Smiling graciously at the couple she'd been speaking with as she did as instructed and mingled with the invited guests, Gwen said her goodbyes and moved to follow the three men at a discreet distance.

Their steps took them down a long hallway into a large room, similar to a banquet room. Her eyes scanned the surroundings analytically, quickly determining this was the spot of the supposed charity auction. Everything was set up professionally, nothing appearing to be suspicious. A banner was spread out in front of the podium, the auctioneer moving into position to begin what appeared to be an expensive auction. One only had to look at the guests that were preparing to bid to see they were all wealthy, and accustomed to paying for what pleased them – charity included. Gwen watched as one of the men was led behind the curtain by a young woman, the other man standing amongst the crowd of spectators, and Jack glaring at him venomously.

More and more curious, Gwen thought. It was obvious Jack knew this man... not only did he know him, but hated him as well. Gwen looked at the other man. They appeared to be close in age. There was a guarded look in the man's eyes, yet they were filled with rage when he looked at Jack. One thing she was certain of – this was not a nice man... and he didn't mean Jack well. That meant another thing to her as well – this man was her enemy. Captain Jack Harkness was a big part of her long term goals - personally and professionally. She didn't intend to let anyone interfere in that. Gwen decided she would watch them both from a distance. If something bad happened during the auction, she would be in the precise location to act. She knew Jack would be grateful if she intervened. Finally then, he would begin to appreciate her. Once he did, she knew exactly how to wrap him around her finger.

Jack looked at John mockingly as the auction began. The first participant didn't appeal to him at all. The fact that it was a woman meant very little. Jack knew without a doubt that only one participant would appeal to him tonight. The most beautiful man or woman could appear... and he wouldn't even notice. Jack had his voracious appetite set on acquiring the gorgeous Ianto. Anyone other than him would be a poor substitute. Jack thought about their all too brief time on the balcony. He had done what he never did when he was on the hunt... and hunting was exactly what he'd been doing. Never had he wanted someone so immediately as he had that man. Releasing his pheromones had been unfair, yet he couldn't resist using everything he had to make the young Welshman notice him. He would do the same again. Next time, he hoped he wouldn't be so rushed. He'd like to pursue... and seduce this delicious specimen of a man in the most leisurely of fashions.

"Not bidding on this one, Jackie boy?" John asked him humorously.

"No, John. Not tonight." Jack looked around the room, grimacing when he noticed Gwen had found them. Hell. He had been so distracted by his meeting with Ianto Jones that he'd forgotten all about her. As long as she minded her own business and monitored in a professional capacity, perhaps all would go well. He had this unsettling feeling as he viewed the excitement in her eyes that she sought to impress him on this mission. Now that he'd found the enticement of Ianto... dealing with Gwen Cooper didn't top his list of things he most wanted to do.

John didn't practice any subtlety at all when he looked back over his shoulder at Gwen... his eyes sweeping over her and dismissing her in one glance. "Not your usual type, Jack. Of course, that monotonous job you now hold probably limits your choices."

"Your constant baiting is suspect, John. I know you far better than I'd like to lay claim to doing." He watched as the first auction came to a close, the checkbook brandished as the winning bidder paid for the 'date' they had desired to acquire. So far he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. This set-up looked legitimate. A fact that perplexed Jack immensely. He wasn't a fool. In particular, not in regards to John Hart. Something else was going on here. Could it be something as simple as a false charity... or was it something more evil? Jack would have Gwen researching this charity and its founders first thing in the morning. For now, he needed to keep his senses alert and his eyes open. His instincts told him this was all a well-laid trap, all with duping him in mind. As he watched the next participant being led out, Jack decided John might be at his most cunning on this night. The lure of Ianto Jones was a dangerous attraction. One that Jack knew he couldn't resist. He would be a fool not to realize that John knew that too.

"I think we should just bury the hatchet, Jack old boy. Let bygones be bygones... and all that." John looked up at the young man now adorning the stage, thinking he wouldn't mind playing with this one himself. He didn't have the refinement and exotic good looks of Ianto Jones, but he was a fair substitute. Sadly, tonight wasn't a night for him to play. He was to be obviously present and attentive to his duty, while Lisa managed his business just a few rooms away. So far there hadn't been a glitch in his plans. John vowed there wouldn't be now that he had Jack so helplessly distracted. As much as he hated for Jack to enjoy himself with Ianto, he knew he didn't have much choice for the moment. He curled his lip as he looked at Jack in pure hatred, knowing the time would come when he unraveled his life completely. Finally, he had found the tool in which to enact it.

Jack rolled his eyes, almost able to hear the wheels turning in John's twisted mind. "Right. I don't think so, John. I wouldn't worry if I were you. As long as everything is on the up and up here – you've got nothing to worry about."

"Well then, I guess I am free to mingle then. Nothing is amiss here... and soon you'll accept that too." John looked at the stage, before he leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear. "As it is, the true prize of the night is about to appear. Perhaps I will throw in on that one. For the good of the charity, of course."

"Of course..." Jack returned drolly. "I wouldn't think you'd waste your money, John... not even for charity. One look at Ianto Jones, and his class is clearly understood." Jack's eyes flickered over John in disgust. "That young man would never give you the time of day... and we both know it."

John laughed a cold, almost sinister laugh. "Those kind are the most fun to break. Don't you agree, Jack? Good luck. I have a feeling you'll need it if you want to win him..."

* * *

Ianto flushed in anger and embarrassment as his name was called, a scantily clad young woman leading him onto the small stage. Where had Lisa gone? She had promised to be here with him for this. He still couldn't believe she had signed him up for this without his permission. That it was for charity didn't really matter. The entire procedure was abhorrent to him. Ianto began to wonder if he should begin examining their relationship. After leaving him to apparently face this alone, he began to think that was exactly what he should do. As he walked out onto the center of the stage, Ianto wondered if that disturbing yet mesmerizing man he'd met on the balcony would really make an appearance in here. In a way, he hated for that man to witness his degradation... yet another more silent part of himself knew he would enjoy seeing him again.

He stared straight ahead as the bidding began. Thankfully the only voices he heard was the auctioneer and the hushed whispers in the crowd. Each bidder held up a sign announcing their bid. Ianto thought that might be better than hearing every number from the prospective bidder's mouth. He looked towards the back of the room to find John Hart staring at him mockingly. Still, Lisa was nowhere in sight. Where could she have gone? What could have possibly been more important than being with him, even if only as moral support, during this awkward and extremely tense process. Ianto's eyes widened as he noticed the outrageous American lifting his sign to bid. Ianto decided he didn't want to think of him as the American. He remembered his name in crystal clarity. Captain Jack Harkness. Somehow he knew it would be name he would long remember.

TBC

_**A/N: I didn't want to end it here, but I wanted to get this updated. I realize it's been so long. A bit of a preview for the next chapter – the winner is announced. Now who do we think it will be? And... Gwen's reaction to it all. Also, let's not forget Lisa is off doing something unseemly. What could it possibly be? All of those questions answered in the next installment. Thank you all that have been reading and commenting. That motivates me more than I can say. I will try to post the next chapter much more quickly. Work and the holidays really slowed me down.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Once again, I apologize for the length in between updates. R/L is just not very cooperative, and I have six other stories in progress in addition to this one. Hopefully some of them will wrap up soon. With all of that in mind, my updates will probably be about every 10-14 days, at least until I lose some of the others. Thank you for your understanding in this. I will update as quickly as I can. Thanks so much for reading. Your comments are greatly appreciated! :)

**Chapter 4**

Gwen stood mixed in the crowd of bidders and watchers as the auction continued... her jaw dropping down in disbelief as Jack began to lift his sign to join in the bidding. What was he doing? She was astounded and more than a little aggravated that he hadn't clued her in about his intentions. They were on assignment. If he became the winning bidder, whether by design or not, any evidence they obtained wouldn't hold up in court. She knew Jack would realize that... which brought her back to her original thought – what the hell was he doing?

Her eyes narrowed on the man on the stage, a man that appeared wanting to be anywhere other than where he was. Why was he participating if he didn't support the event? And... more importantly, why was Jack so interested in who acquired him? As the hands slowly started to fall out of the bidding, Gwen's mouth continued to gape open as she observed Jack increasing his bid... his attention to the stage and the auctioneer giving all indications that he intended to leave here the winner. She just didn't get it – at all. Why was Jack so interested in this man? Gwen remembered how the man had walked into this room with another man, a man that had exchanged a rather heated and unpleasant exchange with Jack. Could it be connected? If so... she needed to know more. Not only was she here to work... she also intended to use the opportunity to get closer to Jack. She was so tired of waiting for Jack to come to his senses and forget about professionalism and just do what she knew he wanted to do – namely a relationship with her. It was time to make things happen... and tonight was a perfect place to start.

So lost in her thoughts of Jack she didn't notice the man coming up next to her, a man that had watched her knowingly; fully understanding the longing on her face for the man that obviously had no interest in her. "Interesting process isn't it?" the voice drawled in her ear.

Gwen jumped, looking to her side to find the man that had been arguing with Jack so heatedly. Smiling halfheartedly she answered, "Yes, it really is."

"You came with Jack... didn't you?" John continued to probe. He had no need to ask. John was fully aware of who she was and why she was here... just as he knew of her infatuation with Jack. A sentiment he knew would never be returned.

She looked at him warily, uncertain of how much she should say. Lying would be a mistake if the man had obviously seen them together... most especially since it appeared they knew each other very well. "Yes, we came together. We were separated... and I found him in here."

"Jack does enjoy a wide variety of pleasures. I guess he found Ianto too tempting of a prize to resist." John smiled as the jealously appeared in her cold eyes, his own eyes looking back and forth between Jack and the charming Ianto Jones.

"Oh it's nothing personal. Jack is a very charitable man for a good cause." Gwen refused to believe this was anything other than business. Why would Jack pursue a strange man when he could have her? There was no way Jack could be gay. No way at all. Gwen glared at the unknown man on the stage as the bidding continued. Only two bidders remained – Jack being one of them. What was he thinking? Already the bid had reached to 1000 dollars for one date. It was unthinkable! Even if he was doing this to learn more about this party and the participants – this was over the top. Could it be possible? Did Jack have a more personal interest in this man? Her eyes began to shoot daggers at the young man on the stage, her fury increasing tenfold when he viewed him cast a shy, yet warm grin towards Jack.

John arched a brow, thinking this woman to be more than delusional... one that was in for a huge wake up call. Jack didn't want her. She wasn't his type at all. He would more than know that. Now, Ianto Jones... that was definitely Jack's type, and a man that the lusty captain would be determined to possess. John made certain to commit this woman's face to memory. She might be extremely useful to him in the future regarding his vendetta against Jack. He was more than aware of the old saying – a woman scorned... John thought that might very well come into play in her case. "Well, I hope you're right. As it is, I need to mingle. Do enjoy the rest of the auction... and your evening."

Gwen barely acknowledged his words, nodding curtly before returning her gaze to Jack placing the final bid that ended the event. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, her mouth opening and closing at odd intervals. Jack had just paid 1400 dollars for one evening with this unknown man. She couldn't believe this! As Jack made his way towards the cashier to make his payment, Gwen followed closely behind, hoping to hear or see anything that would put this all into a reasonable perspective. Right now, none of it made sense. Before she left here, she was determined she would understand everything... and do so while keeping herself with Jack's good graces.

* * *

Lisa coldly stared down at the men that were listening attentively to her proposal. "My employer's position is very clear. He isn't satisfied with the speed in which you are trafficking his product. In fact, he is giving you one week to improve upon that performance... or certain measures will be taken." She walked around the room, eyeing them all closely, waiting for any of them to cause a disturbance. "You need to understand - when you don't uphold your part of the agreement... then my employer can't do the same with his suppliers either. The situation needs to improve, or lets say – examples need to be made."

"We're doing all we can. This isn't your normal street drug. These are drugs that kill on initial contact. It takes a certain type of buyer..." one of the dealers that was their lowest pusher began to protest.

Nodding to the guards that flanked her, Lisa nodded her head to give the order. The remaining men watched in horror as the guard took aim on the protesting member and shot him repetitively in the chest. Silencer intact, along with music blaring through the rest of the floor, Lisa knew not a sound would be detected. She smiled cruelly as she looked down at the slain man, her brow arching as she surveyed each remaining man. "Does anyone here not understand my employer's position?"

Heads began to shake forcibly, back and forth, none of them wishing to be on the receiving end of such a cold and cruel fate.

"Wonderful. I will be certain to give Captain Hart your warm regards... and relay to him that you all will do much better in the week ahead. We have a shipment arriving in two days time. He expects you to have orders and payments ready by the end of the week." She moved towards the door, knowing she needed to be back at the party and away from the clean-up that was about to begin. "My advice to all of you – it's not to your best advantage that we are required to meet this way again. Next time, my employer won't issue any warnings."

Before stepping through the door, she snapped at the guards, "Get this mess cleaned up quickly. There are members of law enforcement present here tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll get right on it..." John's primary guard informed her, all of them watching as she safely departed the room, their heads motioning for the remaining guests to exit the room. "You are all free to go. You are not invited to stay at the party... and if one word leaks out about this meeting – you will be dealt with... quickly and painfully."

The guards watched as the nervous dealers fled, all of them having a huge sense of relief that they were on the payroll of John Hart. The man was a formidable enemy... and not one any of them wished to have – now or ever.

* * *

Jack advanced towards the stage after having made his payment to the cashier, a smile of anticipation on his face as his eyes swept over the gorgeous man. "Well then, looks as if I have myself a date."

"Indeed you do, Sir. An expensive one at that." Ianto's eyes darted around still looking for Lisa, his irritation continuing to surmount that she was still strangely absent.

"Looking for someone?" Jack asked, stepping even closer to the Welshman.

Ianto shrugged, wondering at this point why he continued to look for his long-absent girlfriend. "It doesn't matter apparently." He stepped down from the stage, moving to an eye level with the man that had just paid a large sum of money for a date with him, amazed beyond any clear understanding as to why this man would go to such lengths. "So, Captain Harkness... wasn't it?" Receiving the affirmative nod, Ianto continued, "Is this particular charity a favorite of yours?"

Jack arched a brow, his lips parting in the Harkness smile that had melted more than a few hearts. "To be honest, I'm not acquainted with it. An ends to a means is all."

"You wanted a date with me that badly?" Ianto couldn't help continuing to feel intrigued and confused by this man. "Did you ever think of asking in a more traditional manner? At the very least, it would have saved you some money."

Moving closer, not completely ignorant of the woman that was moving up behind them, Jack asked him, "Would you have said yes?"

"I guess we'll never know... will we?" Ianto cleared his throat nervously, his eyes looking away from Jack's intense gaze long enough to see a woman standing behind him, staring daggers into him. He frowned in slight confusion having no idea who she was... only one thing he knew for certain – she didn't approve of him at all. Looking away from her, Ianto looked back into Jack's smoldering gaze... knowing without a doubt – this would be one date to remember. "I guess the date is going to take place two nights from now. Should I just meet you there... or do you want to exchange information?"

Jack's eyes honed in on Ianto's lips, wishing more than anything he could crush them under his own – here and now. Normally he wouldn't hold back... but he could feel a bit of skittishness in this man, and scaring him off was the last thing he wanted. Not to mention the fact, whether acknowledged or not – he could feel Gwen bearing down on his back. Fuck. Why had he brought her here? Without removing his eyes from Ianto, Jack pulled his cell phone from his pocket, he flipped it open and advanced to the contact page. Glancing away long enough to type in Ianto's first name, Jack extended it to him. "Put your number in there."

Ianto took the phone and filled in the missing information. His eyes glanced up to see the mysterious woman was still present... but the missing Lisa had now returned; but not moving to his side, instead speaking animatedly with her employer. He rolled his eyes, his disgust with her behavior increasing even more. "I'll look forward to hearing from you, Captain."

His voice dropping to a husky, and deep pitch, Jack told him, "It will be an evening to remember, Ianto. I'll call you tomorrow. For now, I will say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir."

Ignoring Gwen's glowering expression as he watched Ianto moving off in the direction of the woman that was speaking with John Hart, Jack smiled watching the young man move. Jack was filled with anticipation for his date with Ianto. He would give that young man a memorable evening. Seduction would definitely be on the menu. One fashioned with his innate style. That date would just be the beginning – for both of them.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Again, I must apologize for the delay of this update. Hopefully R/L will settle down very soon. Thank you as always for reading and your comments. They do motivate me tremendously!

**Chapter 5**

Gwen stormed into Jack's office the next morning, a look of censure and disbelief on her face. "Can you tell me what that was about last night, Jack? And... if we were supposed to be working, why weren't _we _doing precisely that?"

"We've had this discussion before, Gwen. Exactly who the hell do you think you are to tell me how to do my job?" Jack stood to his feet, his morning work already forgotten as he realized his tirade at Gwen had quickly risen to the top of his priorities.

"I'm just trying to understand. We went there on assignment. Surely I deserve some sort of explanation!" she implored, in her mind thinking herself to be the wronged party.

"You deserve whatever it is I feel you do! This is an important case, Cooper. I am not disclosing many details not only to protect this investigation... but the members of my staff as well." Jack's nostrils flared as the insipid woman stared him down. She had no clue what they were dealing with here. He was actually doing her a favor keeping her in the dark. If she wasn't generally so damned good at her job, a veritable bull dog when he needed just that, he would have cut her loose long ago.

Gwen's jaw dropped down incredulously. "You're not telling me everything? How am I supposed to do my job if you won't tell me what's going on?"

"You were there for cover, Gwen... and to snoop around a bit." He looked at her shrewdly, no compassion in his gaze when he almost mockingly asked, "You didn't find anything, did you?"

"Cover..." she sneered. "I bet you wouldn't have taken Toshiko for cover."

Jack smiled in agreement. He had never heard truer words falling from her mouth. Little did she know that Tosh had been present at the party, although in a far different capacity. "You are correct. Toshiko's skills are better employed elsewhere."

Gwen gasped in her indignation. "She was there, wasn't she? I just don't understand, Jack. Why can't I be given the same responsibilities as Tosh?"

"You each have your own specialties, Gwen. I needed to appear distracted. A date was required to achieve that. In addition, I needed someone who was skilled at blending in, and using the time to acquire information. Both appear to have been successful." Jack pointedly looked down at his watch, his patience with Gwen quickly coming to an end. "Now, I have a meeting with Toshiko in a few minutes. I'd suggest you return to the caseload that I know still to be cluttering up your desk."

"Fine," she snapped, knowing well enough when she had outstayed her welcome. Sometimes she positively hated Captain Jack Harkness. Why couldn't he see that she could be everything he needed? She vowed the day would come that he accepted that. She moved to the door, turning to look at Jack before she opened it. "Uhhh Jack, I know it's not my business... but what was that with you bidding so insistently on that man? Is he involved with whatever you are trying to crack open?"

"You were correct when you began. It's not your business, Gwen. Some things I did last night were not regarding work." Jack had a reminiscent look on his face as he thought of the delectable Mr. Jones... a taste he fully intended on acquiring. Jack became so lost in his musings of Ianto and all the things he wanted to do to him, that he didn't see the look of understanding on Gwen's face, nor the rage that followed as a result of it. Returning to his seat, Jack looked down at the papers in front of him, anxious to call Ianto later as he had promised him last night. "That's all I have to say about it, Gwen. Get back to work. If you run into Tosh, tell her to come straight in."

Gwen realized this wasn't the time to push Jack further. For now, all she could do was wait for this bizarre auction date to come and go... then she could go back to her pursuit of Jack. There was no way in any lifetime would she believe that a man that was so much a man as Jack could ever be gay. If he really believed that to be true, she knew exactly how to convince him that the female sex was far preferable. Gwen had no doubts in her abilities to make Jack see exactly that.

* * *

"Ianto Jones." Ianto spoke crisply into the phone, his attention fully on the research he was presently trying to do.

"Darling... I do hope I'm not disturbing you," Lisa purred, fully confident in her charm to soothe Ianto's ruffled feathers. "I know you're probably angry with me. I didn't mean to abandon you... I just had to handle some business for John. Please tell me you understand..."

Ianto pulled the receiver from his ear to glare at it incredulously, as if his supposed girlfriend could see him. When he heard her voice calling out to him again, he realized if he wanted to get back to work he would be forced to answer her. "Understand? Yeah. Sure I do."

"Oh that's wonderful. You are always such a sweetheart. I always know I can depend on you-" Lisa began to babble on, the words sounding genuine, but in reality finding Ianto gullible as always.

"Hold on there, Lisa. It's you that misunderstands..."

Her eyes narrowing, she asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's really quite simple, Lisa. I understand that once again you placed what John Hart wants above me. I only went there because you implored me to do so. You told me you didn't have to work... that you had the evening free." Ianto took in a deep breath before releasing it. "What happens? Once again, you toss me aside to follow your boss around like some sort of lapdog!"

"Lapdog? Seriously, Ianto?" Lisa wanted to tell him exactly how weak and predictable she thought him to be... the total antithesis of her exciting and much more sexy boss. Instead she placed a petulant tone in her voice, one that generally made a man succumb; although, one that was much more effective, face to face. "Please, Darling. Don't be angry. It really was important."

Ianto rolled his eyes, finding himself less than impressed by Lisa at the moment. He wondered why he'd ever gotten into this relationship. At this point, it didn't appear as if they both wanted the same things. Evaluation time had definitely arrived. "I don't have time for this, Lisa. I have a lot of work to do. Was there anything else you needed?"

Lisa frowned, not liking how this was going at all. Usually she easily brought Ianto back in line... something was very different this time. She didn't have time to worry about that now. There was too much to consider before tomorrow night. "Actually I was wondering if you'd heard from Captain Harkness yet? Your date is scheduled for tomorrow night... right?"

"I'd think you would know that... after all, you did sign me up for that bloody auction!" Ianto sighed, knowing he needed to wrap this call up for a couple of reasons – one, he didn't want to continue a discussion that was obviously going nowhere... and two, he had a pile of research projects to conduct. "This really isn't the best of times, Lisa. However, to answer your question... no, I haven't heard from Captain Harkness yet. I expect I will sometime today."

"Oh okay." Lisa tried not to sound disappointed, or as if she had been fishing for information. "I know you have to get back to work... but there's one more thing I needed to tell you."

Ianto shuffled around papers on his desk, asking almost disinterestedly, "What is it?"

"I have to go to an important meeting tomorrow night. I won't be able to go with you on your date as I'd originally promised."

"What a surprise..." Ianto drolly replied. "Listen, I need to go, Lisa. Braxton Pharmaceuticals isn't paying me to talk on the phone. I'll call you in a couple of days. Perhaps we can have dinner." Ianto didn't add that he thought that would be the last date they had. Despite what Lisa thought, he wasn't a fool. It had become blaringly obvious that they each wanted different things from their relationship. Ianto wanted to be committed to one person... and Lisa apparently needed so much more. The time had come to free her to do just that.

Captain John Hart sat across from his most loyal employee and lover's desk, his eyes narrowing on the tension that obviously surrounded her conversation with Ianto Jones. Something wasn't right... and he didn't like anything that could jeopardize his plans. This shipment meant a fortune to him... not to mention how he could make special use of the deadly compound that was soon to be in his possession. Nothing could go wrong. Anyone who attempted to interfere would quickly be led to their own demise. He watched as Lisa ended the call, her brow pierced deep in thought. "Something wrong, Lisa?"

Lisa flinched under John's cold gaze, for a few minutes forgetting he had been sitting there waiting. "Oh no, John. Ianto just seemed a bit off is all. I don't have anything to go on really, but I have the feeling that he's going to break things off with me."

"I thought you had Eye Candy wrapped firmly around your finger?" John's voice was cold, this news not what he most wanted to hear.

"So did I," Lisa grumbled. "It doesn't matter. He will be distracting your Captain Harkness tomorrow night. We don't need him after that, right?"

John nodded, yet hated the fact that Jack would be having such an easy path to the enticing Mr. Jones. "No, we don't need him, though he is a useful tool for the time being." He didn't feel the need to elaborate further, yet his plans more than clear in his own mind. Jack could have his fun with the charming Ianto Jones for a time. When the need no longer existed for that diversion, Ianto Jones would be eliminated. A cruel smile twisted John's lips. With any luck, he thought, it would be achieved right before Jack's pained eyes... haunted by his loss forever. Then, his revenge would be complete.

* * *

"I don't have much, Jack... but there were some very strange developments at that party..." Tosh told her boss, making certain not to speak until the door was closed securely behind them.

"More than a few..." Jack agreed. "I didn't expect to end up with a date... most especially one so costly."

Tosh grinned. "I must say I was surprised that you kept on bidding. I'd say that young man really caught your eye."

"That he did... among other things." Jack's smile was instantaneous, a lecherous look altering his total expression.

Laughing, she said, "I bet Gwen hated that."

"It appears so." Jack frowned at the mention... and the thoughts of Gwen's unrequited crush on him. "Tell me what you know."

"Well, there was a meeting in a private room. I couldn't get close enough to hear anything... but I will tell you one thing – there were many big players involved, one's we have been investigating for close to a year now."

Jack's lips flattened into a grim line. "Drug dealers?"

"Yes. I had to leave my watch of the room when my presence was noticed by one of Hart's men."

"You did good, Tosh. We have an idea what John is up to now. The auction was merely a ruse... as I knew it was. He dangled the most enticing bait in front of me, one that I intend to let him think I've fully taken. In the meantime, I want you to be Hart's shadow." Jack looked at Tosh intently. "I can't trust anyone else with this one, Tosh. My gut tells me this one is big. I want this collar in the worse way."

"I'll do everything I can, Jack. You know that." She stood up to leave, knowing where she needed to go now. How she hated stakeouts, but in this case, she knew it was necessary. "Uh Jack, one question. This Ianto Jones... do you think he's working with John Hart?"

Jack thought about that for a long moment, his instincts telling him that answer... one that he hadn't wavered from since they had met last night. "No I don't. I think they are playing a twisted game with him."

"They?"

"Uh huh. I noticed a woman at his side when we first arrived, the same woman that I know to be John's right hand. I'd say she is involved with Mr. Jones... but her involvement with John Hart goes much deeper. All night she found reasons to run to his side. She is one to watch as well." He frowned as he thought back on the woman's apparent fixation on John Hart, when she hadn't been clinging to Ianto. "I want a full investigation on that woman. Lisa Hallett."

"I'll get right on it."

Jack pierced his favorite and most loyal detective with an intense gaze. "Be careful, Tosh. Whatever John is up to, it's very big. He will take out anyone who gets in his way without hesitation. Stay alert."

"I always do, Jack." She smiled at him reassuringly, leaving his office in a rush, knowing there was much to do on this day.

Jack couldn't help the chill that crept instantly over him. Whatever John was up to, it wasn't only bad for him... but for everyone that his life touched. John knew how to distract him... and in the body of Ianto Jones he had briefly done just that. His intentions towards Ianto hadn't changed... in fact, he was even more intrigued than he had been last night. No bait had ever been more enticing. Jack knew he was walking a tightrope here... but one he intended to hold his balance on. Flipping open his cell phone, Jack smiled as he heard that Welsh voice coming across the line, his tone much different from last night. What had been a mixture of nerves and flirtation just last night now was coming out as irritated and full of tension. "Good morning, Gorgeous. I do hope I'm not disturbing anything too important."

Ianto's eyes widened, his heartbeat accelerating... for reasons he couldn't possibly understand. "Captain Harkness?"

"None of that, Gorgeous. We are going on a date tomorrow night. I expect you to use my name..." Jack told him, not wanting to divulge quite yet how every word that passed from the Welshman's lips aroused him almost unbearably.

Ianto laughed nervously. "Oh yeah. I guess that would be an odd date if I called you 'Sir' all evening."

Jack exploded into laughter. This young man was good for him. He'd barely just met him... and already he knew that. "I like you, Ianto Jones. Very much."

"I like you too, Sir." Ianto didn't care at all how he was being distracted from his work in this phone call. That fact surprised and confused him. His work had always been very important to him. Distractions were generally unwanted... but this one was anything but that.

"Tsk tsk. I can keep you on the phone all day... and I am assuming you are working, such as myself. You don't want to make me prove just how determined I can be, Ianto Jones. Probably not the best time for that lesson." Jack prompted him again. "Now what was my name?"

Ianto couldn't hold back his laughter. This man was truly dangerous. Despite knowing that, he continued to be intrigued. "It's Jack. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Very good," Jack purred. "Now, how about we firm up our plans... then maybe, we can both can get back to work."

"Sounds good to me..." Ianto returned. "Shall I meet you?"

"We discussed that last night, Ianto. Tell me where I can find you at, hmmmm let's say seven p.m."

Ianto rattled off his address, his voice nervously catching realizing this was really happening. He was going out on a date with a man. Auction or not, Ianto knew he was looking forward to it. What it all meant he wasn't sure... but he knew he'd be deceiving himself if he didn't acknowledge how much he was anticipating tomorrow night. "I'm looking forward to it, Sir... uhhh, I mean Jack."

"I suggest you practice saying my name all day tomorrow. When I pick you up that's what I want to hear falling from your lips..." Jack's voice grew even huskier, when he finished his thought. "Among so many other things..."

Ianto groaned after ending the call. He was playing with fire with this man. Right at this moment, he wasn't sure he didn't want to be burned... if not consumed by those flames. Little did he know how badly Jack wanted to devour him with that very same fire.

TBC

_**A/N: Next chapter – date night.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: **Again, I must apologize for the length in between updates. Those who follow my stories in other fandoms know how many ongoing projects I have. In future, I intend to curtail my muse and not have so many at one time... but for now, I have to rotate between them. Then, there is the restrictions of an entirely too hectic daily life. In short, I will try to update more quickly... but keep in mind, I am doing the best I can. To those that have been so patient - thank you very much. I know it's been hard for some... but please understand I really am trying. As always, comments are greatly appreciated and really motivate me.**

**Chapter 6**

Ianto frowned as he stared at his trembling hand attempting to securely knot the red tie around his neck. He was nervous... almost excessively so, and he didn't fully understand why. Granted, he was going on what was his first date with a man... but it wasn't a real date. Was it? There had been nothing commonplace about that auction. Undoubtedly, there was even less ordinary about the man who had supplied the winning bid. The enigmatic Captain Jack Harkness. Who was that man really? Ianto didn't believe he was just the run-of-the-mill police officer, whether he was a decorated one or not. Ianto knew he'd only be deceiving himself if he didn't admit to being more than slightly intrigued by this man.

He looked at himself in the mirror – turning side to side, analytically judging his appearance. He thought he looked good. At the very least, he thought he appeared as more than a suitable companion for the one who had bid so outrageously to be the winner. He couldn't help but wonder if Jack had an agenda regarding this date; although, he couldn't imagine why. They had never met before the night of the auction. One thing Ianto knew for certain – Captain Jack Harkness wasn't a man forgotten... no matter what the circumstance.

Looking at the time and registering that he had less than ten minutes before Jack was due to arrive, Ianto contemplated what his expectations were for the evening. In all truth, he found he had very few. His past with Lisa had proven to him the importance of not expecting anything. Perhaps if he had been more fortunate, life might have garnered a few positive surprises along the way. As it was, luck had served a very small role in his life. Ianto scowled as he instantly thought of Lisa... in particular – their luncheon earlier today.

As usual, Lisa had been tenacious... but for the first time, Ianto hadn't backed down. Too much was at stake, primarily his self-respect... and he no longer planned on being 'good old' loyal Ianto; easily swayed to the next cause that Lisa deemed promising in what appeared to be her constant obsession with pleasing John Hart. In the aftermath of his break-up with Lisa, he began to wonder the true extent of her relationship with her arrogant and entirely too creepy boss. Ianto surmised that it didn't really matter now. As much as he did have genuine feelings of friendship for her, he also realized it was her life. If she wanted to throw it away on a man that would never appreciate anyone other than himself, that was her business entirely.

Shrugging as he forced himself to lay the somewhat disturbing lunch with Lisa to the back of his mind for now, Ianto determined to focus his entire attention on the evening ahead. He really didn't know the reasons why... but he was really looking forward to his date with Jack. A slight shiver came over him as the thought assailed him anew – date with Jack. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined such events as these... yet despite that, he was looking forward to tonight more than any ever. It was his intention to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Jack parked his car in front of Ianto's apartment building; he flipped open his phone... hoping this would be his last matter of police business for the night. He wasn't optimistic of that being his reality. Rarely did he have an interrupted evening. Unfortunate hazards of his trade. "Tosh, how's the stakeout going?"

"Quiet... yet slightly informative." Tosh sat in her car a short distance from John Hart's home, watching for any sign of activity. "Lisa Hallett has been inside for nearly an hour. She wasn't dressed for either dinner or a meeting with one's boss. Her attire is all dark and very form fitting."

"Interesting," Jack mused thoughtfully. "Snug fitting so it doesn't catch on anything easily..."

Tosh's lips set into a grim line. "Yes, that was my thought too."

"This is what I want you to do. I want you to trail her when she leaves. My gut tells me she will be leaving without John. Call and get Jergenson to accompany you for backup."

"Okay. What about Hart?" Tosh asked, thinking her boss was on the right track here. Whatever the two of them were planning, Hart would stay behind and not be at the scene of any possible crime. In fact, she figured he would have a suitable alibi in place as well.

"I can tap into his home security system without a problem." Connections had never been a problem for Captain Jack Harkness. He did what he needed to do to succeed. Every instinct he possessed told him the action wasn't with John tonight... but with this Lisa Hallett. He didn't like that this girl was Ianto's apparent girlfriend. It was obvious to him that she was duping him in one way or another. He liked that even less. "Just stay on Lisa Hallett... and feel free to keep me posted. If anything is amiss, you are to call me immediately. I will change my plans if need be."

Tosh smiled, knowing that Jack would have already done so if this date wasn't so important to him. Granted, they didn't have anything to go on yet... but the suspicion of illegal activity was very high. This was definitely a scenario in which Jack excelled. "Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure I can handle this, whatever it is, with Jergenson as my backup. You enjoy your evening."

"I will, Tosh." Jack smiled as he looked up at the apartment building, wishing the timing was a bit different... but until they had something more concrete, not about to change these plans that had filled him with such anticipation. Before ending the call, Jack sternly advised her, "Be careful, Tosh. I have a feeling this woman could be very dangerous... but until we know what her game is, we can't do anything."

"Don't worry, Jack. I will. Before the night is over, I hope to have much more information to help you piece this puzzle together."

Jack slid from his car, advancing towards the building. "I know you will. Keep me informed, Tosh. I'll check in with you later."

"Okay, Jack. Enjoy your date with Ianto."

Chuckling softly, Jack told her, "I intend to do exactly that."

* * *

Ianto felt he was wearing a hole into his Oriental rug as he paced back and forth, waiting for the knock that he was certain to be forthcoming. The captain was five minutes late. He couldn't help but to wonder – had he been held up... or was it possible he'd changed his mind? No, he didn't think that. Jack seemed very anxious for this date. He wouldn't change his mind; and in the event that he had, Ianto believed Jack would be forthright enough to tell him. He wouldn't leave him hanging. Ianto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the gentle, yet firm tapping on his door.

He stalled for a moment, not wanting to appear over eager, yet knowing that Jack would probably see through any such delaying tactics. Opening the door, he smiled at his dinner companion warmly, his breath almost leaving his body in a sudden whoosh as he was once again taken aback by the uncommon beauty of this man. His smile should be classified as a dangerous weapon. It held promise, seduction... and utter mischievousness. As he had been previously, Ianto found himself totally disarmed by the effect of Jack's smile. He cleared his throat nervously, "Uhhh, come in Captain Harkness." He glanced down at the very expensive bottle of wine he held in his hands, asking him, "Can I take that for you?"

"Yes... and I need to make this clear for what I hope is the last time tonight." Jack's voice was stern, his tone filled with disapproval. "We are going on a date... not a business meeting. You are to call me Jack... and I will be calling you Ianto. Got that, Gorgeous?"

"I got it... Jack." Ianto smirked, his hand reaching out to take the bottle of wine. He whistled softly. "Montrachet. Very nice. Shall I open it now?"

Jack glanced at his watch, then shook his head. "We'll just make our reservations. How about you chill it... and we can enjoy it later?"

Ianto felt his heart thud forcefully. He hadn't thought about the end of date. Now all kinds of visions passed before him. Him and Jack on the couch drinking that expensive bottle of wine. Inhibitions and all reason the last thing on either of their minds. Was that Jack's plan? And if it was... did he really want to oppose him in it? "Okay. I'll put this in the fridge, then I'll be ready to go."

A smile of anticipation curved Jack's lips as he watched Ianto's retreat. He shook his head as he watched him move. Damn, but he looked good in that suit. Jack couldn't wait to see him out of it. He hoped that would become a reality very soon. "Nice suit..." Jack purred as Ianto walked, deliberately dropping a husky catch in his voice.

Blushing, yet not turning around, Ianto keep walking towards the kitchen, smiling to himself. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack could feel his cock quicken in his pants as he watched the gorgeous Welshman disappearing from his view. How he hoped Tosh's investigation was a false alarm tonight. His instincts told him it wouldn't be... but for once, he cared about something more than events that could lead up to an arrest of John Hart. He really wanted to get to know Ianto Jones... and he assured himself that he would. For now, he wasn't sure he could play the patient 'getting to know him' dating ritual. Right now he wanted Ianto Jones... wanted him with an intensity he'd never felt with another. One thing was for certain – Jack Harkness always got his man, whether it be professionally or personally. He would get this one too.

Stroking his lip thoughtfully as he awaited Ianto's return, Jack softly growled, "The pleasure is all mine, Ianto Jones... In fact, the pleasure will be both of ours."

TBC

_**A/N: Okay, quite obviously – date night will probably span over a few chapters. So much to do. Not just with Jack and Ianto... but Lisa and company too. I hope you hang in there for the rest of the ride. Once the bad things are resolved, we should be able to move these two along. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

John Hart scowled as he watched the surveillance cameras around his house. He was being watched. If not him... then his house. It could only be the work of one man. Fucking Jack Harkness. He was supposed to be completely neutralized – if such was ever possible... but if the distraction of the likes of Ianto Jones wasn't enough, John knew nothing ever would be. What had made Jack suspicious? Had the auction been too obvious? John realized in some respects Jack was very much like himself. Suspicious nature to the core. If something looks too good to be true, then it probably was. John could see how Jack could have that perception of Ianto Jones' appearance at the auction. If it hadn't been staged solely to distract Jack on this particular night – he would have jumped in and placed the winning bid. Having that Welshman at his mercy was a thought he'd thought about on more than one occasion. Something he planned to make a reality before he was finished with both of them.

He jumped when he heard one of his security team calling him over to one of the monitors... while in his thoughts barely remembering he wasn't alone. "What is it, Todd?"

"I'll play the footage back, Sir." He set up the playback before pushing the button. "Look off to the far right. See the car that is parked?"

John squinted his eyes to see the dark car shrouded by not only the darkness but the vehicle color itself. "Yes. It's barely discernible, though."

"Yes, but I can zoom in closer." His employee did exactly that, in the process a brief flash of light catching what was in the driver's hands. "It looks like binoculars, Sir. Not the type found at a sporting goods counter, either."

"No. Looks very professional." John's eyes were filled with ice as he looked at the monitor. "Do you have anything else?"

"Nothing to identify either the car or driver... but the car is gone now."

John knew the answer to his question before he even asked, "How long has it been gone?"

"It appears to have left immediately after Miss Hallett." Flinching under his boss' angry stare, he apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't catch this sooner, Sir. Should I send one of the men after them?"

"Fool," John hissed under his breath. "The house is being watched. If anyone leaves they will be followed as well. This should have been observed before Lisa left. I will have to get someone not at the house after them." He moved closer to his suddenly frightened security man, his eyes blazing with rage. "If anything happens to compromise Lisa's assignment – you will answer to me. I don't have to tell you what a bad position that is to be in..." John exited the surveillance room without a backward glance, uncaring of the man that now feared for his life. He shook his head as he moved to his study, knowing he had to act fast. Jack might be with Ianto Jones... but he was far from distracted from business. John needed to get this under control – now. And... he knew precisely the weapon to use.

* * *

"Well well, Captain Harkness... you do know how to dine in style," Ianto quipped as the waiter placed their dinners in front of them, only leaving after seeing that they had everything they needed.

"Only the best for you, Mr. Jones..." Jack purred as he laid out his napkin, his hand reaching out for the knife to cut into the succulent prime rib just placed before him.

Ianto performed the same ritual on his baked salmon, his eyes looking around the large, yet empty room in wonder. "I can't believe you booked a private dining room... and in one of most elite restaurants in New York."

"Believe it, Ianto. I can be very generous when it pleases me..." Jack whispered, his eyes displaying much more hunger on his dinner companion than he was on the perfectly cooked meal in front of him.

An astounded gasp followed. "You are so very bold, Sir."

"Sir? Didn't we discuss that already? Don't make me start punishing you for all your transgressions..." Jack told him, his eyes continuing to hotly move over all of him that his eyes could reach. Jack reached across the table to run his fingertips along the back of Ianto's hand. "In fact, it would be my pleasure."

Ianto nearly choked on the succulent salmon, his eyes lifting to find them ensnared by the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen on anyone. "I-I never know what to say to you."

Jack gave an overtly sexual laugh, unbeknownst to him shooting directly into the Welshman's groin. "I am often dubbed as being outrageously outspoken. It's who I am. I'm afraid it's unchangeable."

"Well, I'm sure it's all a part of your charm." Ianto quirked a brow at his dinner companion, unwilling to admit just how charmed he was... yet aware that the intuitive captain probably realized that only too well.

Jack's eyes lingered on Ianto's lips, in this moment wanting nothing more than to feel them beneath his own. His voice dropped, deep and hungry, eyes filled with need. "Do you know what I want more than this delicious steak?"

Ianto laid down his fork, suddenly finding it impossible to look away from the magnetizing man across from him... that strange scent suddenly hitting him again. "I uhhhh might have an idea."

A low growl followed. "Yeah. I think you have a very good idea. However, I want a great many things, Ianto Jones. A kiss would satisfy me, though – for now."

Ianto laughed nervously. "Somehow I thought we'd make it through the main course."

Jack's fingers moved along the back of Ianto's hand, desire burning inside of him; unable to stop thinking of how Ianto's hands would feel moving over him... and how his lips would taste broken open under his. "I know I'm moving fast... and that we've just met. Also, I know this is all new for you. I think you feel the same, Ianto. Tell me that I'm wrong..."

"It's very fast, Jack... but I can't deny anything you say." Ianto swallowed slowly. "I just broke up with my girlfriend today... and I've never been attracted to a man – ever. I don't want to rush into anything."

Hunter instincts immediately processed Ianto's – I just broke up with my girlfriend. That was indeed encouraging, and made him want to pursue him more ferociously. Jack really didn't want a rebound affair with Ianto. He didn't know why... but he knew he wanted so much more. He wasn't going to be a hypocrite and say he was sorry about Ianto's break-up with Lisa. In his opinion it was good for a number of reasons. One, that girl was bad news... and two, Ianto was now a free man. He couldn't help but feel more and more encouraged. Standing to his feet, Jack clasped his hand around Ianto's, gently tugging him to do the same. Watching as he slowly stood, Jack whispered seductively, "There's always a first time for everything. Isn't there?"

As Ianto stood to his feet that scent once again assailed him. He didn't know what it was. In fact, he could only identify it with Jack. First, on the night they met... and even more predominantly now. "That scent..." Ianto moaned. "I asked you before – what is it?"

"Pheromones," Jack huskily purred. "It's unfair of me to use them... but sometimes desire makes them uncontrollable. You, Ianto Jones, release them."

His eyes slitting half closed, Ianto murmured, "I like them. They smell really... nice."

"I'm glad you like them." Jack's eyes devoured Ianto's mouth, his tongue sliding out to moisten his own lips... his hunger gnawing at him deeply. "Can I kiss you, Ianto? Here and now?"

Ianto nodded, uncertain of what he was getting into, only knowing he was running headfirst into the line of fire. "Yes. Kiss me, Jack."

Jack framed his hands on the side of Ianto's face, his breathing beginning to elevate... a state that surprised the normally in control Jack Harkness. His mouth moved closer, breath gently fanning the gorgeous Welshman's lips. He growled his satisfaction when their breath mingled... knowing the taste of this man would soon become an addiction. "So beautiful," Jack whispered as his lips moved closer. When a nervous breath passed through Ianto's lips, Jack closed the slight difference that separated them; his lips beginning to skillfully move on the soft ones beneath his. It was a gentle yet thorough exploration. His tongue slowly began to swipe at Ianto's lips, not demanding entrance... but ardently encouraging the response. It didn't take long for Jack to be rewarded the prize he sought. "Mmmmm..." Jack growled, his tongue learning the inside of this man's mouth... his desire to enjoy the full package quickly beginning to consume him.

Ianto's hands reached out to clasp tightly at Jack's hips, a deep moan escaping as he felt his cock responding in kind. He had all but forgotten his surroundings when he heard the insistent buzzing, and the phone flashing on the table. Pulling back Ianto advised him, "Uhhhh. I think someone wants you, Jack."

Reluctantly, Jack pulled back, knowing he had to take all calls tonight, swearing to himself that this had better be important. "I'm sorry, Ianto. I have to get this... hazards of the job."

"I understand. Shall I step out?" he asked as Jack flipped his phone open.

Jack shook his head, knowing that would be the correct thing to do... but right now finding propriety the last thing on his mind. "Stay. Please." He frowned when he recognized the caller ID displayed. It wasn't Tosh, but her backup. That wasn't good. "Jergenson? What's happening?"

"Captain, I'm afraid things took a bad turn. There was no time to alert you. It all happened so fast."

Hearing sirens moving away, Jack clipped out, "Where's Tosh?"

"She was shot, Sir. It doesn't appear to be fatal... but she's being transported to Metropolitan Hospital now." Jergenson paused, allowing his commander to process the information. "There was a fatality, Captain. Lisa Hallett was hit with multiple shots."

Jack's gaze moved to Ianto discreetly trying not to listen. "How did it happen?"

"Tosh and I had the bust under control. We have possession of the smuggled drugs... along with some collars. I've never seen anything like this drug. As the unit was collecting the evidence, and the suspects maintained, more shots rang out. I was focusing on keeping Tosh still while we were waiting for the EMS."

"Shots by whom?" Jack asked as he motioned Ianto towards him, knowing he needed to tell Ianto of his ex-girlfriend's demise... along with needing him to identify the body.

"That's the strange part, Sir. Detective Cooper fired the shots at Miss Hallett. Tosh hadn't informed me that she was to be involved," Jergenson explained in confusion.

Jack hissed sharply. "She wasn't to be involved! I'll handle her once I am assured of Tosh's condition. I'll be at the scene shortly." Jack's eyes blazed in fury. "Make certain Cooper doesn't go anywhere."

"Yes, Captain. I'll make sure of it."

Ianto swallowed nervously, knowing something was very wrong. As he watched Jack pocketing his phone, he gently asked, "SIr? Is there anything I can do?"

Jack nodded. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Ianto. There's been a shooting. Lisa has been shot."

"Lisa?" he whispered. "Shot? That can't be." Looking at the sympathy in Jack's eyes, he knew his words were true... and that it was very bad. "Is she-"

"I'm afraid so, Ianto." Jack reached out to pull the Welshman against his chest. "I don't have all the details yet... but I've been told she didn't make it. I'll need someone to identify her body. If there is someone else to be called I can do that..."

Shaking his head, Ianto bleakly offered, "There's no one. I'll do it."

Jack pulled back, knowing they needed to get moving, regretful of how this night ended in so many ways. "I'm sorry the evening ended like this. I hope we can try again sometime."

Ianto couldn't think of making plans right now. All he could think about was Lisa being dead. Despite how things had turned out for them, she was someone he'd once cared for very deeply. It would take time to process. "I'd like that, Jack... I just can't think about it right now. I hope you understand."

Jack placed a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Of course, I do. I'll be here when you're ready, Ianto Jones. You are more than worth waiting for." As he led Ianto out of the restaurant, Jack decided he had much to do to pass the time while he waited for Ianto. There was this investigation, Tosh's recovery... and right now most important to him was dealing with Gwen. He needed to hear what she had to say for herself before his final decision was reached. In his mind the matter was already resolved. She'd overstepped her bounds once again. It was more than possible that she had led up to the events that had been the cause of Tosh's injury, not to mention the death of Lisa Hallett. The end of the line had arrived for Gwen Cooper. She would learn that very soon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: **At this point I probably shouldn't need to caution, but I will in case there is any doubt - this story is extremely Anti-Gwen, so anyone who takes issue with that, you'll probably want to bypass this chapter. Thank you all for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand as they each slid from the car, both of them quickly focusing on the flashing lights in front of them. Swallowing with difficulty, Jack told him, "You don't have to do this at the scene, Ianto. We can do the identification later."

Ianto shook his head. "No. I want to do this now. I – I need to do it." Ianto had no idea of how the crack in his voice affected the normally unperturbed police captain. "Please, Sir. If this is Lisa, I need this closure."

"Of course you do," Jack responded gently. "Come on, then. Let's get this done." Jack pointed straight ahead. "That's the coroner. He will take her back to the hospital, but he will probably have some information now."

"Thank you, Jack." Ianto's voice was hoarse. He was filled with so many emotions. In truth, he didn't know how to act or feel... but he had to know if this was Lisa. His gut told him it was... but his heart fought against that. As much as he knew he hadn't been in love with Lisa, a part of him hated knowing he could have been duped to this degree. Granted, he'd realized she had been using him... but that she was this involved in what was obviously illegal activity – he felt much the fool.

Jack increased his steps, quickly catching the eye of both Gwen and Jergenson. His eyes flared in an unforgiving anger as he looked at her. Stupid, incompetent fool. She had no business being involved in this case... and now he was thinking this organization as well. He would be making the decision regarding her fate quickly. Jack knew he could take her before the review board, and undoubtedly she would be heading there... but he could bypass a bit of that red tape. When she began to approach him, Jack's lips twisted into a snarl as he spat out, "Not now, Detective Cooper. Stay where you are. I'll deal with you shortly!"

Gwen flinched under the heat in Jack's gaze. She was in deep trouble here and she knew it. No amount of persuasion or her immense feminine wiles would save her now. She needed calm, cool reason to get her out of this mess. Her only hope was that Jack believed she had only been trying to help. Whether it was the truth or not, Jack needed to believe it. Her eyes slid to the man from the auction that walked stiffly beside him, hatred filled her eyes on seeing the tender glances Jack cast his way. Those looks should be for her... not this man. She had to find a way to make Jack look at her like that. Once she had him as smitten with her as he should be... then, he would overlook these matters much easier.

Shaking his head at Gwen's obvious adoration of him, Jack moved quickly to the coroner's side. "Coroner, good evening. I have Ianto Jones here. He used to date the assumed deceased."

"Captain Harkness, I was about to transport her back to the morgue." He pulled the sheet back, a sober expression on his face as they each stepped closer. "I don't know much yet, but the depth of penetration tells me she should have died rather quickly."

Jack knew at a glance it was the woman from the party and from the photos he'd acquired when investigating her. He nodded at his friend, the coroner, waiting for Ianto to make the positive identification that hadn't ever been in doubt. He stood close to Ianto, uncaring of the fact that he was displaying the stance and attention of a protective figure, and not that of one that was present in his capacity of authority. "Take your time, Ianto. Be certain."

Gwen gritted her teeth as she watched how Jack was with Ianto. It was sickening and pathetic in her eyes. Jack should only be fawning over her in such a way. Not this stranger. She supposed that Ianto Jones was attractive enough... but still, he was a man. Why would Jack want him so badly when he could have her? She couldn't understand it. Gwen decided she didn't even care about why... she only wanted to do whatever she had to do to change it. Regardless of the trouble she was in with her temperamental captain – she vowed she would change it.

Ianto nodded, moving closer as the sheet was pulled down further. Tears began to swim in his eyes as he looked at the face of his former girlfriend, the tears falling freely as he looked down further to see the bullet wounds that had ripped her soft skin apart. "I-I can't believe it..." he whispered, his eyes barely able to focus through his tears.

Jack swallowed deeply, always finding that he hated this part of his job. It was never easy... but in the case of Ianto, it was even more torturous. "Are you okay, Ianto? Can you continue?"

"I'm fine, Sir... I-I just never expected to see her quite like this..."

The coroner spoke up, the soul of professional detachment. "You can identify the deceased then?"

Jack glared at the man, knowing he was only doing his job... refraining from issuing a reprimand, realizing if this were any other citizen identifying a body he would be acting in the same exact manner. "Can you positively identify this as Lisa Hallett?"

Ianto looked at her one last time, before nodding his head and turning away from the corpse of his dead ex-girlfriend. "Yes, Captain. This is without a doubt Lisa. I don't know how she came to be involved with people that would do this... but it is definitely her."

Jack lifted a hand for an officer to come over, his eyes looking towards the coroner only long enough to say, "Let it be officially recorded that the victim is Lisa Hallett. You can take her now."

"Yes Captain. I'll have my report on your desk as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Jack's eyes moved away from the sight of the body of the dead girl being taken away and back to a shocked yet reasonably sedate Ianto. "I'm going to have one of my officers take you home. I have to get to the hospital." Jack looked towards Gwen standing unmoving in the distance. "And... I have business here to resolve."

Ianto nodded. "Home. Yes, I'd like to go home now."

"Try and get some rest, Ianto." Jack looked at Ianto with concern in his eyes, more than anything hating that he couldn't go with him... but knowing his priority right now was making sure Tosh was okay and getting the proper care. "I will check on you in the morning."

"I'll be fine, Sir... but I'd like that."

Jack smiled at Ianto softly, wanting to say and do so much more for the grieving Welshman, but knowing now wasn't the time. As one of his officers approached, he gave the instructions to take Ianto home, a reassuring smile on his face as he watched Ianto moving to the squad car. Jack waited until the car pulled out of sight before his gaze settled on Gwen leaning against one of the squad cars, knowing before he approached exactly how this meeting would end.

Gwen scowled as she watched Jack walking toward her. Now he has time to deal with me, she thought. His precious Ianto is gone, she bitterly thought to herself. She just didn't get it. What could Ianto Jones possibly have to offer that she didn't? There was no way she could wrap her head around the idea that the virile and dynamic captain could possibly be gay. Of course, that was the only plausible explanation as to why he hadn't succumbed to her long running seduction attempts. As she looked at the incredible beauty of the captain, Gwen felt her entire body coming alive in her constant desire for him. Gwen couldn't believe it to be irreversible. They were meant to be together. It was just a question of Jack accepting that. She knew one thing for certain – she would never give up. Never!

As he neared what he now viewed as an incompetent and unprofessional officer, Jack looked away to glance briefly at the few officers that were close to her. With one look and a slight jerk of his head they instantly scurried off. As much as he felt he didn't owe Gwen Cooper a damned thing, it was in him to show respect to his staff. Despite how he felt about Gwen, he would give her that too. Once he was directly in front of her, his displeasure deepened when he watched her looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes; even now, in the face of all she had done, attempting to flirt her way out of this. Jack realized he had never wanted to be rid of her more than he did right now.

"J-Jack, I'm sorry. Truly I am. I only intended to help..." Gwen started, her lip quivering in fear that wasn't completely false... more than anything wanting to see that contempt gone from Jack's eyes, and preferably replaced with another emotion.

"You failed miserably, Cooper." Jack's nostrils flared as he looked down at her. "A line was crossed here tonight, Detective Cooper. One that can't be repaired. Another officer nearly lost her life... in fact, her prognosis still isn't definite. And... a suspect that we needed for questioning is dead. Largely because you interfered where you didn't belong!"

Gwen's eyes were wide with disbelief. Her fault? She hadn't shot anyone. A sigh of relief escaped. Once Jack realized she hadn't pulled the trigger, everything would be fine. "Jack, I didn't shoot the suspect. I had just arrived when the shots fired out. You can check my firearm if you want..."

"Your arrival is what spooked the suspects. What don't you get about that? Tosh and Jergenson had this well under control – until you arrived!" Jack's eyes flared angrily at his meddling detective. It was a shame he felt the need to go this far, but he couldn't allow her to continue disobeying rules that were in place for good reason. "Hand over your badge and firearm, Cooper."

A gasp fell from her lips. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! "Jack, please... don't do this. You know I only meant to help. Please don't place me on suspension."

A harsh laugh followed. "Suspension? You misinterpret me, Cooper. I am not suspending you. I am firing you – effective immediately. I will give you a reference – grudgingly so. However, it will state that you often fail to follow directions from your superiors."

"You can't do this, Jack. I'm a cop. I can't be anything else." Gwen's eyes filled with tears as she felt the shock of a lifetime.

Jack shrugged, holding out his hand for her credentials and weapon. "You should have thought of that before you crossed the line. If you wish to dispute your termination, you are more than welcome to take your case before the review board." He pocketed her badge and weapon, before he continued in a disinterested tone, "I don't recommend it really. They tend to frown on rogue cops. And... believe me, Cooper, that is exactly how you will appear."

Gwen raised her chin, refusing to beg any further. Jack had made the biggest mistake of his life today... and she couldn't wait to make him pay for it. "I won't fight your decision, Jack. But... you haven't seen the last of me. I promise you that!"

It took all of his control not to reach out and throttle the clueless woman he'd just fired. She had no idea how lucky she was being in the presence of the other officers standing by. Jack wasn't perfect by any means. He would have no problem in bending and breaking the rules in order to put this woman in her place. "Let me get this straight... I have just fired you for gross misconduct, and yet you are threatening not only an officer... but a commanding officer?"

"It's not a threat, Captain Harkness." Gwen smiled at him sweetly, her eyes far opposing the curve of her lips. "I am certain to end up in another law enforcement position. After all, it is what I do. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

"For your sake you had better hope it isn't in an official capacity." He looked down his nose at her, a reprimanding stare drilling into her. "Keep your nose clean, Cooper. I would have no problems with busting you – definitely something to keep in mind."

Gwen gritted her teeth, forcing herself not to bite out every harsh, cutting retort she could muster. "Goodbye, Captain Harkness. It's certainly been interesting." Her eyes moved up and down him suggestively, never one to miss an opportunity to admire him. "It could have been such a pleasure... but who knows, maybe someday."

Jack's back stiffened, suddenly repelled by her interest in him. Normally he was flirtatious, a man that enjoyed being appreciated by others... but with her that wasn't the case. Her interest had always been off putting to him, never more so than right now. "That's one thing that will never happen, Cooper." He gave her one last scathing glance before telling her, "Make sure you stop by the station sometime tomorrow to clear out your desk. I'll make sure that someone assists you."

Gwen watched as Jack turned and walked away, having no doubt he was on the way to the hospital to check on his precious Toshiko. Perhaps it was for the best, she thought. She had always been inferior in Jack's eyes with Tosh around. Gwen knew her skills far surpassed those of Toshiko Sato's. Case in point – it hadn't been her that had been shot, but Tosh was inept and had been injured. She was too good for all of then... and in time she would prove that.

She slid into her car, not a doubt in her mind what she would do next. Jack would be sorry for what he'd done tonight... and for choosing both Ianto Jones and Tosh over her. He would be sorry in a large number of ways. Pulling away from the crime scene, Gwen drove a short distance before pulling to the side of the road. She flipped open her cell phone, and retrieved the business card that she had in her purse. One that she hadn't ever thought to use... but things had changed quickly tonight. Best thing of all, she knew this move would keep her in Jack's life. And... that was something she wanted for so many reasons.

When the voice gruffly and angrily answered, Gwen used her most cajoling voice to respond. "Captain Hart, I have reconsidered your more than generous offer. It appears that my services are now available. I am more than happy to join your organization if the position is still open-"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**:** Just so there's no confusion, the long section that is in all italics is a phone conversation that occurred earlier in the day. I did that so everyone would remember it wasn't in the here and now. Thanks so much for reading and your comments. I appreciate that so much! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ianto sat on the sofa, his eyes trained straight ahead... in essence seeing nothing. All was silent in his apartment, no music or television playing to break the silence. He just sat there... pensive, wondering what he should be doing. It was Friday night, and excluding Lisa's funeral services on Wednesday, he hadn't ventured out all week. He was filled with remorse, but not the sort normally attributed to losing someone so tragically that he had once been close to. Ianto felt guilty... and he didn't know how to lose that feeling. The thought kept going through his mind that if he had cared for Lisa more... shown her the affection she needed, perhaps she wouldn't have come to such an end. And undoubtedly, her association with John Hart could have been avoided.

John Hart was a monster, pure and simple. No one would ever convince him differently. He had been convinced of it when Lisa was still alive...and when he had urged her to seek employment elsewhere; each time she had shrugged his concerns away, ignoring completely what he knew to be true. Hart was a very bad man... and now she was dead because of her stupid loyalty to him. It wasn't that he wore blinders and didn't realize she had been an adult, and therefore had to know the type of man she was dealing with on a daily basis. She did so because she wanted to. For some reason she liked him. As he thought back on it, Ianto remembered instances where he wondered about their 'professional' relationship. Primarily he felt it on her side... but Hart was always very condescending to him – that was when he wasn't being outlandishly flirtatious, and with both of them. He shuddered when he thought of the hands of John Hart on him.

The past week he had been tormented with the thoughts of what might have been if he'd just been able to love Lisa. Maybe she wouldn't have taken the road that had led to her death. He only hoped it hadn't been all in vain. Ianto knew she had been guilty of illegal acts, but she hadn't always been like that. What ate him up the most was the guilt that consumed him. It wasn't the fact of her death, although he was deeply saddened by it; in the end it was all about him dwelling on what might have been. What now never would be. Ianto knew he had to shake himself out of these thoughts that were going nowhere. That was perhaps what led him to make the call that he had wanted to make all week, but didn't think was appropriate... and one that he thought would send out the wrong signals. As he had languished in his despair, he picked up the phone, unable to resist any longer. Ianto remembered the entire conversation, word for word.

* * *

_Earlier..._

_"Captain Harkness," Jack growled into his cellular, not even pausing to read the caller ID._

_"Captain... Ianto Jones here. I do apologize if I'm disturbing you." Ianto bit his lip, at once feeling compelled to hang up the phone, unsure of why he was making this call now. "We can just talk another time..."_

_A low growl followed. "Don't you even think about it, Ianto Jones. I've been leaving messages for you all week. It's about time you returned my calls."_

_"Sorry, Sir. I've been busy... and well, just not feeling like long talks." Ianto grimaced slightly, just now remembering how he hadn't returned the Captain's calls. The tone in Jack's voice becoming more concerned after each call._

_"I know you've had a lot on your mind. And... I do have a good ear, two of them actually. I think I might be able to listen to you, and restrain from ravishing you – if that's why you haven't been responding."_

_Ianto chuckled huskily, the first time he'd laughed in a week. "I wasn't worried."_

_Perhaps you should, Gorgeous. Jack didn't say the words aloud, although his long pause more than spoke for him. Roughly he cleared his throat. "How are you, Ianto?"_

_"I'm doing okay, Sir." Ianto took a deep breath, swallowed, and proceeded with what he had been slowly building up to... if only in his mind. "I was thinking... I have this fine bottle of wine – unopened – that a date left here about a week or so ago. I was, uhmmm... well wondering if someone would like to share it with me."_

_Jack growled again. This time it was deeper. To those who knew him it served as a warning. Ianto didn't understand the difference in certain sounds he made... but Jack was sure Mr. Jones would quickly develop a deep understanding of them. "Someone? Tell me when, Gorgeous. I'll be there."_

_Ianto felt his palm sweating as he held the phone, in an instant uncertain if this invitation had been wise. "I'll be home all evening, Captain. Whenever it's convenient for you will work fine for me."_

_"Consider it a date, then. I have to work through dinner, but I could probably make it around nine or ten. I look forward to seeing you tonight, Ianto." Jack's voice was husky as he spoke, knowing he had never spoken words he meant more. It wasn't about how much Ianto turned him on... although that was a given – it was much more. He was genuinely concerned about him, and he wanted to make sure he really was doing okay. By the gist of their conversation, Jack deduced that Ianto was on the way back... and Jack was more than happy to meet him in the process._

_"I'm looking forward to it to, Sir. Very much so." Ending the call, Ianto went about his day, cleaning far more thoroughly than he had been in the past week. Jack was coming over and he wanted the place to look good. He was meticulous by nature, but he had let a few things slide this past week. By the time Jack arrived this evening, that would all be squared away. As he worked, Ianto decided calling Jack had been the right thing to do. He didn't know what was happening between him and the Captain, but he knew one thing for sure – he wanted to know more about him._

* * *

Ianto looked at the time, gasping when he realized it was now half past nine. Jack could be here at any moment. His eyes scanned around the spacious living room, reasonably satisfied that everything was in order. When he heard a knock at the door, Ianto smiled, knowing he had been anticipating his arrival far more than he'd realized. For the first time in a very long time, he was really looking forward to something; Ianto realized in reality it was a case of looking forward to someone. He couldn't wait to learn just what made the Captain so interesting. Something told him that wouldn't be simple to determine. But... he was certainly going to try.

He opened the door, not looking through the peephole to see who was on the other side, a scowl falling across his face as the identity of what was an uninvited visitor appeared before his eyes. Blocking the door to bar entrance, Ianto demanded, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I can answer that with one word, Eye Candy." John leered at the man standing before him, unable to believe how much more appealing the Welshman was in jeans and a glowering expression. It was such a shame they had gotten off to such a bad start. He'd like nothing more than to break him in underneath him before Jack had the chance to enjoy the same.

"You disgust me." Ianto maintained a bored expression, his voice dripping with disdain. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Ianto, we have some things in common. I thought maybe we could discuss them..." John knew he just needed to get in the door. He knew Jack wasn't here. He'd already checked for his car outside. Eye Candy was all alone and ripe for the picking tonight.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto answered, "We have nothing in common, Hart. Nothing at all."

"Not even your dearly departed Lisa?" John spoke in a whisper, smiling maliciously when Ianto paled.

Raising his chin higher, Ianto snapped, "No. Not even her. She was far more connected to you than she ever was to me. Now... I have plans tonight, so if you don't mind-"

John's hand shot out to grab Ianto's arm just as he was about to slam the door shut. "I do mind, Ianto. I mind a lot. Invite me in. Now!"

Ianto's eyes widened in fear as Hart's hand squeezed around his arm, looking upward he could see menacing intent in his eyes. "We have nothing to talk about. I want you to leave."

Neither of them noticed the man that hurried up behind them, in an instant Hart's free arm twisted behind him in a painful arm lock. "Let go of him – NOW!" Jack twisted it harder for maximum effect, not releasing John until Ianto's arm was released. "Get the fuck out of here... before I arrest you for trespassing – or worse."

John gritted his teeth, his eyes giving Ianto one more scathing, hungry glance. He turned to face his enemy, a sneer twisting his lips. "Jack, how typical. Police brutality at its best. Perhaps I should file my own charges..."

"Do it, John. See what happens." Jack moved closer, his body almost touching the one of the immoral man he vowed to see in prison. "Give me a reason to crawl up your ass even further." Jack shrugged indifferently. "I guess it doesn't matter. I'm not going to stop until I bring you down... and you know that."

"As I recall, you enjoy crawling up my ass Jackie boy." John laughed at Ianto's outraged gasp. He turned and winked at Ianto. "You didn't think you would be the first. Our lusty Captain has a trail of hearts from coast to coast. He may as well add you, right?"

"Don't listen to him, Ianto. He's an expert at mind games. Don't ever believe a word he says." Jack watched John the entire time, knowing if he had to beat Hart down to protect Ianto, he wouldn't give a damn about any laws he violated.

Ianto smiled at Jack, nodding his trust and understanding. "It doesn't matter about your past... but yes, I know better than to believe anything that comes out of his mouth."

John pushed himself away from the door, knowing his visit here had truly ended. But there would be another. He would see to that. "I'm wounded really." Opening his arms wide, John's eyes were solely on Ianto. "You just don't understand me. Give me a chance, Eye Candy. I can make you forget all about Jack."

A snort was Ianto's initial answer. "Hardly. Goodnight Hart. Do me a favor... don't come back!"

Jack chuckled, while his eyes still followed John warily. He didn't like John trolling after Ianto. It spoke of danger... and that deeply disturbed him. His eyes were full of suspicion and accusation, when he warned, "I'll be watching you, John. Your days of terrorizing will end soon. I promise you that."

"Threats from the Captain?" John glared hatefully at Jack. "I must consult my attorney... after all, I have a witness this time."

"A witness?" Ianto looked back and forth between them in confusion. "Huh. Funny that. I didn't hear anything noteworthy."

Jack laughed even more, charmed by Ianto more and more.

John gave Ianto a long and icy stare. "Enjoy yourself, Eye Candy. This isn't finished. We'll meet again."

Ianto clicked his tongue. "I can hardly wait." He moved back from the doorway, motioning Jack inside. "Please do come in, Captain."

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack watched as an obviously aggravated John Hart stepped into the elevator, his own brow furrowing in concern. Only then did he follow Ianto inside, removing his greatcoat before following Ianto over to the couch. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Not really. Only his cryptic little comments." Ianto waved his hand in the air. "He's gone now. That's all that matters. I'll go get the wine."

Jack nodded, a frown piercing his brow as he sat down on the couch. This wasn't starting as he'd hoped. John Hart had a way of disrupting and unsettling events. Once again, he had succeeded.

Ianto returned a few minutes later, the wine encased in an iced bucket, two glasses in his other hand, and a corkscrew under his arm. He popped the cork carefully, skillfully filling each glass to the top. He handed one to Jack before he took a seat next to him, making certain to keep a full cushion difference between them. He might be curious... but he wasn't about to be obviously leaping into the fire.

Quirking a brow, Jack told him, "I guess it could have been the other end of the couch..."

"Sorry." Ianto blushed, feeling foolish in an instant. The Captain was too intuitive... and about everything.

"Don't be. I was teasing you. In time you'll be able to read me. You'll know the difference of when I'm serious... and when I'm playing." Jack's eyes became smoky. Now wasn't one of his more teasing moments.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, finding them as mesmerizing as he did the first night. He swallowed before asking, "Will we be seeing each other enough for me to learn that?"

"I hope so, Gorgeous." Jack took a deep swallow of his wine, his eyes heavy on Ianto as he did. "Oh yes. I really hope so."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to those who have been so patiently waiting for this update. R/L never seems to run any smoother. This chapter is a bit longer than the norm. I hope it is worth the wait. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

John Hart slammed the door of his house, his fists clenching and unclenching as his fury festered inside of him. He looked down at the priceless Ming Vase that sat on the mantle, never feeling more destructive than he did at this moment. Uncaring of the irreplaceable object, he reached forward to pick it up. He turned it over to look at it more closely, a snarl curling his lips as he thought of the pleasure he would derive from hurling it directly into Jack's smug, all-knowing face. Instead he did the next best thing. He secured a grip on the opening, and flung it with ferocity against the fireplace, pieces flying all over the floor. He flinched when he heard the mocking laughter behind him.

"Visit with Ianto Jones didn't go so well?" Gwen cuttingly remarked from behind him. "No doubt Jack had something to do with that."

"Fucking Harkness! He ruins everything. I should have just rid myself of him long ago... and forgot about playing all these mind games with him." John paced back and forth, his mind remembering his failed meeting with Ianto Jones; frantically trying to determine where he was going wrong and how to fix it for the next time. For one thing was for certain... there w_ould _be a next time.

Gwen's eyes widened, her jaw dropping down. "Wait a minute, John. You promised me you didn't intend to hurt Jack... at least not physically. Killing Jack doesn't fit in with my long-term plans."

"Long-term plans..." John sneered. "You are a fucking imbecile."

"I-Imbecile? What do you mean?" Gwen sputtered, not liking his snide tone at all.

John rolled his eyes, striding quickly to the bar to pour himself a generous shot of whiskey. "You will never be more to Jack Harkness than what you are now... and that is one big fucking joke. He doesn't want anything to do with you... nor will he ever."

"He's just confused." Gwen's eyes were filled with malice when she spoke, "It's that man's fault... the one from the auction. Jack would see things clearly if he wasn't around."

Downing his whiskey in one burning gulp, John turned to give Gwen a scathing glance. "You really are a fool if you believe that. Jack has been fucking men for as long as I've known him. I'm not saying he hasn't dallied with a few women. It's rare. And... they never last long. Jack's needs can't be filled by a woman. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."

"You speak as if you have intimate knowledge of his exploits." Gwen eyed her new boss shrewdly. "Are you one of these men he fucked?"

John's eyes immediately filled with ice. He reminded himself why he didn't instantly kill this viper of a woman. It was difficult to remember that she could still be of use to him... but he had to keep that in mind. Her obsession with Jack could be their undoing. He would kill her before he allowed that to happen. For now, she did have skills he could use. He would use them quickly, and then decide what was to be done about her. "No," he hissed. "I would advise you to keep your curiosity about my personal life to yourself, Cooper. I don't tolerate insolence. One other thing to remember – I terminate employees that cross the line in a much more permanent manner than Harkness. I really would keep that in mind..."

Gwen swallowed, at once silenced and frightened; unable to stop thinking that she might have made a grave error in aligning herself with this man. He was clearly unhinged. Somehow she would make the best of it. In the end she would solve this case for Jack, and he would be so grateful that she would be rewarded with not only her job back... but her hot ex-boss as a bonus. She swore she would have it all. Neither John Hart nor Ianto Jones would stop her. No matter what she had to do... she would get what she wanted. "I apologize. I spoke out of turn." Gwen knew she had to keep him happy. Alienating John was the worse thing she could do.

"Forget it," he snapped. He had wasted too much time with this bitch tonight. "There's a duffel bag in the foyer. I want you to plant the cameras and microphones in Ianto Jones' apartment. Keep them close enough together that I can see and hear everything. They are very small, but place them appropriately. Ianto won't find them... but Jack has a good eye."

"Okay. Obviously I can't do that tonight if Jack is there with him... but I'll get it done tomorrow."

John nodded. "That's fine. I don't care how you gain entrance... just make certain that you do. And – don't get caught!"

"I am a former police officer in one of the largest cities in the world. I think I can manage this task." Gwen walked to the foyer, calling back over her shoulder – "I'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will..." John muttered derisively. He poured himself another stiff drink from the bar, grimacing at the shattered mess all over his floor. Another strike against Jack and Ianto, he thought. They would each pay for that in his own time and fashion. Neither of them would see what he had planned for them... not until it was far too late.

* * *

Jack replaced the bottle of wine on the table, deliberately moving it a bit closer to himself. Not very subtle... but he wasn't feeling like wasting time; and he certainly wasn't feeling like maintaining this half of a couch distance between him and Ianto. For now he was trying to stick to the matter at hand – making Ianto understand the dangers of any future meetings with John Hart. It was probably best they keep their distance until then. As it was, a still grieving Ianto or not, close proximity made it tremendously difficult for him to keep his hands off. He wasn't a man accustomed to withholding what he wanted from himself. His patience and understanding with Ianto confused him, especially in regards to it being with someone he hadn't known for long. But... he had realized one thing the first night they had met. Ianto Jones was different, and he couldn't wait to find out exactly how much.

Ianto turned sideways on the couch, drinking his wine slowly... knowing he didn't want to consume too much. One thing he knew for certain – a clear head was always needed when dealing with this man. "You've been very quiet, Sir. Is something troubling you?"

He placed his glass on the table, before turning to face Ianto at the same angle he had just turned to face him. "I can't help but to wonder, Ianto... how often does John Hart come to visit?"

"That was the first time." Ianto visibly shuddered in revulsion. No matter what the man's intentions had been, Ianto found every reality repellent.

Jack looked at Ianto sternly, censure in his tone as he spoke, "I certainly hope that it will be the last time."

"Not jealous... are you, Captain?" Ianto brazenly taunted, unsure of why he was being so bold with a man that he sensed didn't waste a lot of time in game playing... and one that had shown signs of pouncing on multiple occasions.

"Interesting response, Ianto." Jack ran his eyes over Ianto, his gaze touching on every gorgeous detail. "Deliberately inciting jealousy within me is very dangerous, Mr. Jones."

"Is that a fact..." he mused, eyes quickly becoming mesmerized by the quirk of Jack's lips.

Jack's lips curved into a sensual smile, more and more liking the direction this meeting was taking. As much as he knew Ianto could be cleverly maneuvering him away from the distasteful subject of John Hart, Jack decided he would allow it for now. They would be discussing it again, though. "Oh yeah," he answered, his voice husky and deep. Jack slid in closer on the couch, almost touching Ianto now. "We will return to the subject of John Hart... but for now, I'd much rather get reacquainted with you."

Ianto laughed. "You don't take things slow much... do you? In fact, I get the feeling you've been exerting a great amount of control over yourself to achieve that."

"You are very intuitive, Ianto Jones. I can't deny that. In my world, life is far too short. I've found that when you see something you want, it's not wise to sit around and wait for things to happen. Sometimes when you do that it is lost."

"If it's so easily lost, perhaps it isn't so worthwhile to have..." Ianto thoughtfully mused.

"A good point... but not one that applies to us." Jack's eyes probed Ianto's intensely, his voice having roughened edges when he spoke, "You do know why I have been moving slower with you?"

Ianto thought about that for a moment, and instantly had his answer. The Captain had been coming at him like a freight train until other issues had arose. "Lisa," he murmured, not a doubt in his mind.

"That's right." Jack placed his hand on Ianto's thigh, gently moving it up and down; at first in a soothing manner... yet knowing his touch could turn into something much different at the first sign of acceptance. His hand continued to move softly on Ianto, his tone carrying question and concern – "How do you feel about her now?"

"Lisa's death made me more fully realize the depth of my feelings... or I should probably say – lack thereof." A reminiscent smile passed Ianto's lips. "I did love her in my own way... but it wasn't the sort of love one hopes to find in a relationship. Breaking up with her was the greatest kindness I could have done for her; although, knowing all we know now I guess that didn't hurt her very deeply."

A scowl came across Jack's face. "She was a fool to choose John Hart over you. Never in a million years would I _ever _do that."

"I don't see you ever playing those sort of games with a person's emotions. I get the feeling I would always know where I stood with you."

Jack smiled. "I can guarantee you that, Ianto." Jack looked at Ianto intently, concern clearly shining in his eyes. "I want you to take this visit from John seriously, Ianto. He is skilled at playing those kind of games. Nothing is too far for him as long as he gets what he wants. Clearly you are of interest to him. I don't mind telling you that I don't like it."

Ianto was more than aware of the dangers of John Hart, yet he didn't want to dwell on that right now. He knew that he had to be cautious. The man was obviously dangerous. He also believed that Jack could be equally as dangerous, if not more so. Uncertain of where the compulsion was coming from... or why he was so intrigued by teasing this man, Ianto provocatively bit at his lower lip, challenging the man next to him recklessly – "You really didn't answer my question... but I don't think it needs one. I think you are jealous."

"Are you flirting with me, Gorgeous? Because let me tell you this... I will respond in kind. In fact, I will do much more than that." Jack's hand began to squeeze Ianto's leg... his fingers sliding to the inside of his leg, his eyes moving briefly down to where his hand maintained a grip on Ianto... leaving no doubt as to what he really wanted. "I've only been taking it slow because of what you've been through... but if that isn't necessary the gloves can and _will_ come off."

A gasp tumbled from Ianto's throat. He'd never felt more desired than he did when under Jack's intense stare. What surprised him even more was how much it excited him. "What is it about you, Captain Harkness? I've never once had any inclinations for a man. I have most definitely never flirted with one. Why do you bring it out of me?" Ianto couldn't understand it... yet he knew one thing – he wasn't running from it either. Jack mesmerized him, and he couldn't help wanting to know more.

"That's something only time can answer... but my motto is to live for the moment. Life is precious, Ianto. Let's not waste any of it." Jack's eyes hungrily caressed Ianto's lips, more than anything wanting to feel them beneath his again.

Ianto felt pulled into the yearning in Jack's expression. "Live for the moment..." Ianto breathed. "I don't know. I'm not sure I am ready for all of that. This is so new for me."

Jack nodded. "I know it is. I want to know you, Ianto... and I want you to know me too. We'll do this in stages... that is if you want to explore this further."

"Oh yeah. I want that." Ianto bit at his lip nervously this time. "Exactly where do we start?"

A growl followed Ianto's nervous gesture. "For starters - you stop with the lip biting exercises." Jack breathed in and out deeply. "When you do that I feel like wrestling you underneath me on this couch and showing you every way I know to bite and torment... trust me, Ianto – I know many."

Ianto moaned. "I'm sure you do, Sir."

"That's another thing. You don't work for me... nor am I placing your under arrest; my name is Jack. I want you to start using it." Jack lifted his hand from Ianto's leg to begin tracing lines over the lips he so hungered to devour. "Say my name, Ianto. Say it, and then I will kiss you like I wanted to the first night."

There was no doubt Ianto wanted that. He wanted that a lot. "Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack." Ianto's voice became husky, his tone barely a whisper as he spoke the name almost in a caress. He smiled when he saw the fire flaring in Jack's eyes. Jack was the most sensual and beautiful man he'd ever known. He was a temptation that was impossible to effectively resist.

Jack released an even deeper growl. "You are such a delicious tormenter. Come closer and let me really kiss you. I want to feel every inch of you against me as my tongue drives into your mouth in what is just a prelude of how you'll feel when my cock is slamming in and out of your fine ass."

Ianto flushed. "The things you say..."

"You bring out the animal in me. No one has ever brought it out as much as you do." Jack stood to his feet, his hand motioning Ianto to lay down. "Lay down. I want to kiss you and let you feel what you do to me. You call the shots on how far we go... but right now, I really need to feel you."

Hesitantly, yet willingly Ianto complied, knowing no matter where this eventually led, he wanted this too. He looked up at Jack towering over him, seeing that the passionate Captain was trying to regain some control. He suddenly found he didn't want that. "No, Jack. Don't worry about me. Kiss me like you've been wanting to kiss me. I need to feel wanted... and I want it to be with you."

Jack gently placed his body over Ianto's, careful not to distribute his full body weight on him. He rubbed himself slowly over Ianto, his breath shakily expelling. "Never doubt that I want you, Ianto Jones. And now, how about I prove that-" Jack didn't say another word as his mouth opened fully over Ianto's, his hands clasped around Ianto's hips as he controlled the pace of both their kiss and movements. His tongue almost immediately moved to acquire that intimate exploration that he knew Ianto was ready to give him. He wasn't disappointed. Ianto tasted exquisite... and he returned the kiss with equal ferocity.

No matter how far this did or didn't go between them tonight, Jack knew one thing for certain; this was an all new beginning for them. Ianto Jones was unique. He would wait no matter how long it took... and he would protect him, whether Ianto wanted that or not. He forgot all about John Hart as he gave his all to their kiss, his heart thudding in time against the man beneath him. Yes, Ianto was special. He would do whatever necessary to keep him both safe and in his arms. Jack couldn't remember ever wanting anything more.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ianto's breathing sharpened as Jack's tongue continued to map out the inside of his mouth. No other description came to mind. It was if it were the Captain's intention to commit every crevice his tongue could touch to memory. He wasn't complaining at all. Never had a kiss so enraptured him; it felt like a claiming. If this was how every aspect of a more intimate knowledge would feel with Jack... he might be more ready than he'd thought. Ianto moaned as he felt his cock pulsing in his pants; almost instinctively stretching out to meet Jack's that equally responded. As they lay here with lips locked, tongues engaged, and hands all over each other, Ianto realized they would have to move onto another level or put an end to this entirely too addictive kissing very soon.

Jack growled into the heat of Ianto's mouth; a sound that never ceased to turn on anyone he sought to seduce. He didn't think he was consciously trying to seduce Ianto – at least not right now. It was just something that came naturally when he was turned on so much. Ianto brought that out of him like no one had ever. It wasn't in him to practice restraint... but for Ianto he would – that is, if Ianto insisted. As his cock hammered against the confines of his pants, desperate for relief, Jack hoped he wouldn't need to back off. Unable to resist the cock that was pulsing against his own, Jack reached down to deftly unsnap and unzip the gorgeous Welshman; his own need raging quickly out of control. When Ianto tensed only for a moment, Jack relaxed him with gently spoken words – "Relax, Ianto. I'm not going to do anything you don't want. I just want to touch you." His lips fully released Ianto's when he asked, "Is that okay, Gorgeous? Can I touch you?"

Chuckling nervously, Ianto asked, "Does anyone ever say no to Captain Harkness?"

A cheeky grin answered. "Captain Harkness – undoubtedly yes. But... to Jack, very rarely."

"Well then, it's a good think I'm speaking to Jack then..." Ianto met Jack's fiery gaze head-on, blushing when he watched awareness settling into Jack's already blazing eyes.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Jack asked, his hand moving far away from Ianto's cock; knowing he needed to keep a clear head even if only temporarily. If they were on the same wavelength, that control would be all but gone very quickly.

Ianto arched a brow, his lips quirking slightly. "Do you need an engraved invitation to move this to where we can be more comfortable?"

Jack smashed his lips against Ianto's briefly before standing to his feet; his hand reaching down to assist Ianto in rising. His voice was low when he rasped, "The only thing I need is you – me – and a point in the direction of your bedroom. Think you can do that, Gorgeous?"

"I do think I can manage that..." Ianto looked at Jack hesitantly for a moment, uncertain if he was doing the right thing; but somehow feeling unable to do anything else.

Jack looked at him shrewdly for a long moment. He cupped his hand around Ianto's elbow, turning him to look at him directly. "No pensive looks... or doubts. We're just getting a bit more comfortable. The same applies – nothing will happen that you don't want. Okay?"

Ianto nodded emphatically. "Okay, Jack. I can't even tell you how far I'm up for this to go tonight... but I want to know more; I need to know more."

Reaching his hand down, he squeezed Ianto's ass, a lusty grin on his face. He laughed when Ianto jumped in surprise. "I promise you that, Mr. Jones. Before this night is finished – you will know so much more. And what's even better... it will only leave you wanting more-"

* * *

John Hart sat outside of Ianto's apartment building, knowing with the utmost of certainty that he wouldn't get another chance tonight. He stared menacingly up in the direction of where he assumed Ianto's window to be. He hadn't been here enough to pinpoint it from the outside; but that was something he had no problem in changing. In fact, knowing how much Jack would detest such an occurrence, made it all the more tempting and at the top of his list.

He really had no grudge against Ianto Jones. In another set of circumstances he knew he would pursue him doggedly; utilize ever trick he knew to lure the Welshman into his bed. Ianto Jones was hot... and he didn't doubt that every inch of him would be delicious. Despite his plan for revenge against Jack, he was also determined to taste of that meal. Already he had derived how much Jack wanted, and seemed to care for Ianto; that was surprising in itself. It was all the more reason to take him away, use him; then, ultimately destroy him. John knew that in hurting Ianto, he would destroy Jack as well. Nothing was more important than that. The fact that he would get to enjoy Ianto in the process only made it more appealing.

His lip curled in savage contempt as he thought of Jack. The man always got what he wanted. John had never found an exception to the rule. But... one thing always remained constant – Jack never got close to them. John was almost certain that more tender feelings were involved this time. That only made Ianto Jones a more effective tool; and one he couldn't wait to use in every way imaginable. Jack had caused his own downfall by his own actions. John intended to make Jack suffer before everything began to collapse around him... but when it was over, he would know who caused his destruction. That would be the most delicious part of all.

He could remember the series of events that had led to his quest for revenge, almost as if had only begun yesterday. It hadn't by a long shot. For years now he had all but given up on finding the tool to ruin Jack – personally and professionally. John knew that provided he played the scene out right – he had found that with Ianto Jones. Jack was already breaking some of his precious professional rules for Ianto. Perhaps he didn't realize it, but he could see it very clearly. Ianto was swiftly turning into Jack's greatest weakness. He was more than willing to capitalize on that.

It had all started one night a long time ago when John had spotted his brother Charles in a passionate clench with Jack. Even from the distance, John knew this wasn't any ordinary man. He had been initially intrigued, and without a doubt interested himself at who Charles was throwing away all his standard public decorum for. It was uncommon... and it had told him one thing – this man was different. As he watched the two mouths each trying to dominate the other; the one of the stranger undoubtedly coming out as the winner, John moved closer, his eyes narrowing with another kind of interest on the stranger. His first thought had been sexual awareness... but it quickly turned into suspicion. This man hadn't only been hot... he had been trouble too.

Without any finesse at all, John had cleared his throat behind them, the couple reluctantly pulling apart; his eyes narrowed on the stranger as he watched how he continued to possessively keep a grasp on his brother's hips. My my, he had thought as he'd looked into those impossibly deep eyes. No wonder his business partner and brother had fallen. He wouldn't be adverse to stealing this man from his brother; at least for the night. He'd give him back – maybe. "Charles..." he had spoken in an admonishing tone. "Where have you been hiding this beauty?"

Charles winked at his companion. "Don't mind him, Jack. He always tries to steal my dates." He glared at his brother. "This one is off limits, John. Absolutely no sharing."

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "I don't know... from my point of view, a threesome sounds very appealing; however with it being two brothers, I doubt you'd feel the same."

John's breath had immediately lodged in his throat. This man was dangerous... and sadly, he had cop written all over him. There was one thing John was good at, and that was sniffing out the enemy; the strange thing was – Charles usually was too. His own body heating as the man his brother had referred to as Jack ran his eyes over him, John could understand how his normal objectivity had been diverted. John knew how to play the game; danger or not, he could see how Charles could take the chance with him. He shrugged indifferently. "I don't mind if little brother watches... as long as I get to play first."

"Knock it off, John. Not this time."

A brow arched at the sharpness of Charles' tone. He never condemned him for flirting with his boyfriends. His eyes narrowing on the smug face, John knew this man was the worse kind of danger. He only hoped he could talk some sense into his brother quickly. "Okay well... I won't intrude further on your evening, boys. Unless you want to change your mind-"

Jack chuckled huskily, his eyes touching briefly on each one of them. If a man could feel fucked in one single glance; that look did it all. "I don't think Charles wants that, John." Almost in afterthought, Jack extended his hand. "I realize you are John Hart, Charles' older brother. I am Jack Harkness. I'm sure we'll meet again."

John gave Jack Harkness a quick once over, his tone sharp when he answered, "You can count on that."

Returning to the present, and away from that tumultuous meeting with Jack, his hands clenched in fury around the steering wheel as he thought of how his brother had refused to acknowledge his warnings; instead proceeding more fervently with his relationship with Jack. Now his brother was serving a life sentence in federal prison. He often wondered how Charles would feel about his plans for vengeance on the man that had seduced him and led the Feds to his capture; an arrest that both brothers should have shared. Guilty and filled with regret, Charles had honorably taken the blame for their crimes; although, John had known Jack had never bought that. When his investigator had reported Jack had accepted a position in New York, he had moved his operation to New York solely as a device to bring Jack down. Daggers of hatred shot from his eyes. He now had the tool to make Captain Jack Harkness not only lose his focus, but break his precious rules. Jack would be left with nothing. His career and life would be in shambles.

The end of Jack Harkness would be very soon. That was the least he could do for Charles... and for himself as well. John was more than aware that his own physical attraction to Jack had caused him not to act as aggressively as he normally would when a threat presented itself. He had known Jack was trouble, yet he had wanted to play with that fire. In the end, John wasn't completely certain Charles had been that oblivious. Charles' judge of character and sense for danger had always been dead on; only one logical answer remained. Charles may have been partially duped, but the larger part had just been swept away by Jack's charms.

As John pulled away from the secure apartment complex, he vowed to himself that this night with Ianto Jones would be one of his last. Once his surveillance was in place, he would act. When he had all he needed, Ianto would be under his control; then, he would have Jack jumping through hoops trying to rescue him. John's lips twisted into a feral snarl. He might just keep Ianto for awhile. There wasn't a doubt in his mind he would make a delicious pet, one that he could train to please him. Yes, Jack's days with Ianto were numbered... and the dear Captain's life was about to be wreaked with havoc.

TBC

**A/N: I hated giving John Hart so much of this chapter; but I thought it time to bring the backstory of John and Jack into the picture... and explain why John was so determined in his revenge. The next chapter I am hoping to only have Jack and Ianto. Hopefully I can get back to it very soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: **This is the point where I state - SMUT warning is in effect. Not for the office, and anywhere that inappropriate eyes could be peering over your shoulder! As promised - no John Hart or Gwen in this chapter; this installment is all about Jack and Ianto becoming better acquainted. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jack's eyes were wild. If he could see his reflection now, he knew he would view the most intense case of burning lust that he'd ever felt. That was saying a lot. He had lusted after and taken many men before this night. Never had he desired one as he did this gorgeous Welshman that lay only half naked on the bed. As soon as they had reached the bed, Jack had felt predatory; forcing himself to keep it tapered down had utilized a large portion of his self control. He didn't want to frighten the man that he hoped to be his lover soon. All Jack wanted was to make this the single most perfect night of Ianto Jones' life. That wasn't quite true either. Jack wanted Ianto to form an addiction to him – and only to him. That thought shocked him even more. He had never been big on exclusivity. That had changed with this man. Jack wanted Ianto in his life for a long time to come. He was used to getting what he wanted; Jack was even more determined to have that this time.

"Are you going to stand there with that heated stare on me all night, Jack?" Ianto had to bite his tongue at the last minute not to emit the 'Sir'. They had discussed that several times. Ianto knew slipping up now might not be so advantageous to him.

Nostrils flared as the primal beast roared at the sound of those beautiful Welsh vowels. They never failed in transferring directly to his dick. In this more intimate setting, it was even more present. "I wouldn't rush me, Gorgeous. I have precious little control now... and I promised to make this good for you. That is one promise I don't want to break."

Braver each passing moment, Ianto reached out his hand and stroked it along the still trouser clad leg of the intensely attractive police captain. His own voice was husky when he spoke, "I don't think you will break that promise, _Captain Harkness_."

"You have no idea what sort of beast you are unleashing... but you are about to find out," Jack growled, his hands making quick work of his own clothes, knowing if he didn't do so soon he would completely lose his mind. He had been doing relatively well until Ianto reached out to touch him. That provocative touch had went straight to his dick. Now, all he could think of was removing the restraining fabric from around his pulsing organ... and find the blissful relief he knew would be found with this special man.

"It must be difficult for you to stay in control at work, Captain." Ianto's eyes perused Jack analytically... doing all he could do to keep his eyes off of the bare skin that was slowly being revealed. Ianto bit at his bottom lip thoughtfully, not missing how Jack's eyes darkened on the reflexive motion, his voice soft as he spoke, "It hasn't escaped my notice how much you love to be in control, and that you have the potential of becoming almost primitive should that precious control be affected."

Jack snarled in response, pushing his clothing away in a frenzied motion. "You see a great deal, Ianto Jones." Proudly standing naked beside the bed, Jack reached for the snap of Ianto's jeans, unsnapping him and slowly lowering the zipper. "Slide out of them," he hissed. "I wanted to go slower... but you incite every animal passion in me. I have to have you or go completely out of my mind. I sure hope you know what you're doing here. The point of no return is swiftly approaching."

Ianto slowly slid from his jeans, his eyes deliberately trailing down to the hardness clearly visible through his boxers. He arched a brow, his sudden bravado and arousal causing him to huskily mutter, "Appears as if things have already progressed to that stage... _Sir_."

In an instant Jack was on the bed, his breathing escalated, hands tugging at the pants that Ianto was wiggling out of... the prominent bulge in Ianto's boxers making his mouth water. "Who would have thought such a shy Welshman could turn into such a provocative tease..."

Teasing Jack was no longer on Ianto's agenda. He was ready to move on. "Kiss me, Jack. P-please." Ianto was uncaring about the whimper in his voice. All that mattered was Jack. His lower lip was slightly quivering when the full and beautiful lips moved in closer. His own panting breaths quickly became audible to him... ones he couldn't still within his throat.

After stretching out flat on the bed beside him, Jack reached out to cup the back of Ianto's neck, his other hand around the gorgeous Welshman's waist as he pulled him on top of him. A growl of deep pleasure and torment was ripped from his throat. Damn this man felt good. None had ever felt like Ianto Jones. He couldn't wait to be inside of him; Jack only hoped that Ianto was ready for that tonight. He had never needed a man so badly. Without delay, Jack's mouth hungrily latched onto Ianto's, a moan of pure carnal pleasure erupting as Ianto not only opened his lips to let him in – but began moving his body suggestively against him as well. Oh yeah, Jack thought. Things were definitely looking promising now. His tongue stabbed into the depths of Ianto's mouth – over and over again, his voice reaching guttural proportions when he grunted, "Fuck. I want you."

Ianto groaned his response, his hands moving up and down Jack's back, pausing on each pass before reaching his ass. He wanted to touch him there – badly, yet he couldn't help but to worry about the impression his over eagerness would have on Jack. Inwardly he cursed himself for his lack of nerve. He knew how Jack felt. The more than outspoken Captain had been clear from day one that this was exactly how he felt, not to mention methodically staking his claim – one tumultuous meeting at a time. Ianto was so lost in their kiss that he gasped when Jack quickly reversed their positions, a deep aching moan escaping as Jack dragged his boxers down his legs; Jack's foot skillfully pulled them away, not relinquishing his possession of his mouth for one moment.

A lusty laugh escaped Jack's mouth at Ianto's surprise of now being pinned beneath his body, their naked cocks now rubbing against the other. Damn, it felt good. More than good. It felt right. His tongue delved again and again; Jack didn't think he'd ever get enough, he only pulled back long enough to stare at Ianto's beautifully flushed face with a mixture of yearning and warning. "This is the time you stop if you don't want to move on, Gorgeous." Jack's eyes burned a scorching path up and down Ianto's quivering form. "What's it to be, Yan? Yes or no."

He couldn't help the soft smile upon hearing the shortened version of his name. Ianto had never been overly fond of nicknames, or pet names especially... but he found the Captain's Yan endearing; somehow it instantly melted him. "I don't understand a lot about these things... but I do know one thing – I don't want to stop."

"Good," Jack purred, his hips thrusting against Ianto's. Jack reached down to grasp Ianto's cock in his hand, positioning him so he could grasp his own cock with Ianto's. His eyes were blazing into Ianto's. "Wrap your hand around mine. Touch me. We'll ride this one out together. I think we both need to take the edge off. Then, if you want more... well, much more is what you'll have."

Ianto didn't have to be told twice. He was hard to bursting and he needed relief quickly. This wasn't exactly the contact he'd had in mind... but as his hand moved along in motion with Jack's, he quickly decided this would work nicely. He bit at his bottom lip, sweat beading on his brow as his head arched back – pleasure beginning to build in him. He'd never been so turned on in his life. Pants and guttural groans quickly resounded from both of them. In this moment, Ianto wasn't sure which one of them to be more in need. When Jack increased his motion around their cocks, Ianto returned the effort, his teeth biting at his lips until they were nearly raw. He was so lost in his own pleasure he didn't see Jack's eyes narrowing on him in an even deeper hunger.

"Stop it, Yan." Jack's voice was a barely controlled growl as he kept a tight grip on both of their hands, his nostrils flaring as he viewed the damage Ianto had already inflicted on his sensitive and entirely too delectable lips. When he was met with a bemused expression, Jack assertively commanded him, "Don't bite your lips... I want you to bite mine instead." Jack didn't give Ianto time to ponder the command; his lips urgently sliding over Ianto's, their mouths quickly battling against the other – both of them desirous to be the victor. Jack hummed into the depths of Ianto's mouth, knowing exactly what the end result would be.

The moment Ianto bit into the flesh of Jack's lip, Jack came in shuddering waves. He wasn't alone. Ianto quickly followed him over the edge, his legs quivering weakly in the aftermath. Through it all their mouths remained entwined, neither of them able to achieve a deep enough connection. Sweat, and their fluids clinging to them didn't matter, although Jack knew his so very proper Mr. Jones would want to rectify that matter in the not so distant future. A predatory light shown in his eyes as he thought of all the fun they could have cleaning up. He was ready to explore every avenue with the gorgeous Welshman. Jack didn't want to wait for any of it.

Jack didn't wait for long. Less than an hour later he found himself kneeling behind Ianto in the spacious shower, Ianto's hands braced on the safety bars as Jack made a languorous meal of his ass. His tongue, teeth and lips bit, licked and sucked every torturous moan from his new lover's throat. Jack emitted a primal growl when Ianto's pleasure became so intense that he screamed before his release overtook him once more. Jack stood to his feet, his arm sliding around Ianto's waist, his mouth hot and urgent at the gorgeous Welshman's neck. "I warned you about unleashing the beast." Jack sucked and nibbled on Ianto's skin. "I'll never have enough of you, Ianto. Not ever."

Ianto smiled, his legs beginning to strengthen once more; he reached back and curved his arm around Jack's neck. He couldn't help but to admit, both aloud and to himself – "I don't mind at all, Jack. In fact, I'm glad."

They hadn't been in the bed long before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tonight had been a new beginning for them. What tomorrow would bring neither could know, but one thing was for certain – tonight had changed everything. It was a change they had both embraced.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: **I think I placed this warning in the last chapter - but... it's even more the case in this installment - SMUT WARNING in effect. Not a lot of plot progression in this chapter, so if you want to bypass the boy-on-boy action, you won't miss the other dynamics of the story. To those who want the continued SMUT - I hope you enjoy it. Also, at the end of the chapter there is a bit of an informal poll. I will be interested to see what everyone decides. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jack's eyes lazily slid open a few hours later. Instantly, almost instinctively, his hand reached out for the body that he knew to be in bed next to him. He frowned when his hands encountered nothing but rustled sheets. Turning his head to the side, Jack immediately determined he was now alone in bed. His head turned to face the light shining under a doorway in the semi-darkened room, his ears quickly picking up on the sound of water running. He smirked mischievously. So, that was where his Ianto had gone. He shook his head. Jack had no problem in him cleaning up... but, if he had his way – and he generally did – his gorgeous Welshman would soon get dirty all over again.

He slid naked from the bed, his steps taking him quickly to the bathroom door. Jack hoped Ianto was ready for another shower for two... because that was exactly what he had in mind. That, and so much more... It slightly amused him that they would be repeating this little exercise. The shower they had taken together earlier had been over far too quickly – as had the rimming that had Ianto cumming in waves. Jack was of the mind of playing a bit more this time.

The door opened and closed silently, the only sound to be heard in the room was the heated water hitting Ianto's body. Jack smiled in lustful appreciation as he viewed the droplets of water clinging to the perfectly formed body that he could partially discern from the semi-transparent glass shower door. He licked his lips in anticipation of all that he intended to enjoy and explore. With any luck, this was shaping up to being a very long night. In the case of Ianto Jones, Jack didn't mind heading into a work day with little to no sleep. No, that was a sacrifice he was more than prepared to make.

Jack moved away from the door and stepped over to the sliding glass door that beckoned him as if the most sultry of siren calls. It was a summon he didn't intend to refuse. He slid the door open, slipping inside, pausing only to close the door behind him, before his hands lifted to close over Ianto's shoulders. He smiled when the muscles jerked in response beneath his touch, his hands began kneading the toned flesh; Jack's intention being to give much more than a naked massage. "You are so fucking gorgeous," Jack growled, as his lips fastened just below one shoulder blade, his tongue wiping away the water as he sucked and licked Ianto's skin as if he meant to devour him. That was exactly what Jack intended to do. He wanted Ianto mindless and lost in the same mad lust that gripped him. Once he had him in the same state that had been his home since they had met – then, he would have him completely.

Ianto's head arched back as he felt Jack's mouth moving over his back. He moaned under the combined heat of the shower and Jack's mouth. In this moment, he wasn't certain which produced the most heat. When Jack started an obviously deliberate downward trek, Ianto had few doubts as to Jack's intentions. As Jack's hands moved down from his shoulders, slowly down his back, and ending with clasping them tightly around his hips, Ianto knew what Jack was going to do next. Ianto knew one other thing as well – Jack's ministrations would drive him completely out of his mind... just as they had the last time. "J-Jack... I'm not sure about this - again."

A lusty chuckle emitted. Ianto was so intuitive. Even now as he became enmeshed in a world of formerly unknown pleasure, he still knew what Jack was about to do. "Relax, Gorgeous. You are going to love this... just as you did earlier. In fact, you had better hang onto those well-placed rails on the wall, because I am about to make you scream..." Jack's voice had dropped to a guttural pitch, his tone so low it sounded as if it were scraping along the tiled floor. He knelt on the floor behind Ianto; his hands tightening on Ianto's hips as his tongue moved forward to lick along the crack that his thickening cock couldn't wait to explore. He hoped to acquire that knowledge very soon.

Jack wasted no time in preliminaries... his need to fully explore his new lover was too intense – too raw. His mouth burrowed into the opening of Ianto's ass, his tongue licking, mouth sucking on the fleshy globes. He hummed deep in his throat, only pausing long enough to rasp, "You taste so fucking good... it's no wonder I had to have more. I can't wait to feel my cock inside of you." Jack didn't intend to give Ianto time to think, breathe, or do anything other than urge them back into the bedroom in the quickest time possible – his next actions attested to that. Sinking his fingers more deeply into Ianto's hips, he jerked on them until he had completely impaled the gorgeous Welshman's ass over his tongue. Jack growled when the responding whimper fell from Ianto's throat.

Ianto couldn't hold back the panting moans when Jack's tongue went where before their interlude earlier he hadn't imagined any man's mouth ever going. He almost lost his balance when Jack's tongue curled and prodded against what he knew to be his prostate. Ianto was knowledgeable enough to know that was the spot that was designed to drive a man insane until relief was found. His leaking cock signaled that he hoped that relief came very soon. "J-Jack... enough. Too m-much."

Jack huskily growled, his hands yanking Ianto's hips back even more intensely following the gasping entreaty. His tongue stabbed in and out relentlessly, a low, steady hum punctuating his strokes; Jack paused only long enough to hiss, "Never too much."

A grunt and gasp followed... Ianto bit into his lower lip to muffle a low scream that he knew would only stoke the Captain's ego even further. "Fuck," Ianto hissed, more curses in Welsh tumbling from his lips when he realized he bit down so hard that droplets of blood beaded on his cut lip. His hand reached down to stroke his own cock... he was throbbing and aching like he'd never been before... and it was all Jack's doing. "J-Jack... please. I'm b-begging you."

"Stop. That's all mine..." Jack swatted Ianto's hand away from his cock, his tongue reluctantly withdrawing from the warmth of Ianto's ass. "Begging me?" he growled. "That's more like it. In fact, I like that better than screaming. There's something about those Welsh vowels of yours, Ianto Jones... something about them that makes me wild." Jack spun Ianto around, his eyes savagely alive with his need. "Don't worry, Gorgeous. I won't let you suffer." Jack stroked his thumb along Ianto's lower lip, his eyes lingering on the cut and blood clinging to his lip. "Such a shame. If you were going to cut your lip, I wish it would have been while broken open under my mouth. Oh well... maybe next time."

Ianto couldn't still the rapid rise and fall of his chest, his cock twitching and aching for a release that he knew needed to be at the hands of this man. "Uhhhh, Jack. I believe you said something about _not _making me suffer-"

"Indeed I did," Jack returned huskily. Jack moved without any delay. His mouth kissed and bit down the expanse of Ianto's chest, before falling to his knees once more. Jack kept his eyes lifted and fastened on Ianto's as his mouth engulfed the pulsing organ in one hungry lunge. He had been waiting for this... finally he would enjoy the other taste that had been consuming him with anticipation. He kept a firm hot gaze on Ianto as his mouth worked his lover's cock slowly; Ianto's shallow breaths told Jack no matter how fast or slow – he wouldn't last long. Ianto had already been on the edge of release when he'd had his tongue up his ass. This would be over quickly. Jack didn't mind that. In fact, he relished the fact of how much he turned this man on. It was his intention to keep doing so for a long time to come.

"Ahhhhh, Jack. N-not gonna last..." Ianto panted, his hands slapping at the tiled wall behind him.

"Don't then," Jack rasped. "Just let it all go, Yan. Simply give it all to me." Jack's hand joined in on the fun as his tongue stabbed at the leaking slit that only provided a teaser to Jack's hungry palate. Nothing would satisfy him except the full meal. As he hummed and growled he was quickly rewarded that feast. Jack kept a firm grip on Ianto's hips as his lover gave himself over to the pleasure; Jack didn't let a single drop escape. Sliding to his full height, Jack grasped each of Ianto's arms in his hands; he raised them to brace them high against the wall as his mouth closed the slight gap to devour the one that was still gasping, his tongue immediately joining with Ianto's to share and enjoy the taste of his Welshman further.

It wasn't until the water began to chill that they finally pulled apart. Neither of them knew how long they were under the shower spray before it began to cool, they just knew it had been another shower to remember. One that they would each remember for a long time to come. Jack stepped out first, reaching for a towel and briskly drying himself off; his eyes remained heated as Ianto emerged, his gaze still devouring him as he stepped out to dry himself. Jack's cock twitched in a painful hunger as he watched Ianto knot the towel around his waist. He stepped closer, running the back of his hand across the side of Ianto's face. "Yan?" he asked, pure sex dripping from his voice.

"Y-yeah, Jack?" Ianto knew what Jack was asking. There hadn't been a doubt this question would be asked from the moment he had invited Jack to stay. He smiled at Jack, his eyes not only welcomed the brash Captain, but desire rekindled in them as well. "I want what you want, Jack. Take me to back to bed."

Jack's expression was stormy, his patience and control barely in check. "Are you saying what I think you are, Ianto? If we get back into that bed, I'm going to fuck you. Are you ready for that?"

A thoughtful look came over Ianto's face, although he didn't need to think about it at all. He wanted this... not only that, he wanted Jack. "I'm sure. I want you, Captain Jack Harkness. All of you."

Jack growled before his mouth crashed down on Ianto's, his mouth moving over the Welshman's in what was nothing short of voracious hunger. He pulled back after a long, sensuous make-out session, his voice barely discernible when he whispered, "You'll have all of me, Ianto Jones." His eyes ran up and down Ianto's towel clad body; Jack followed close behind him, his arm wrapped around his waist as they walked. When they reached the bed, Jack ripped the towels away from both of them. He placed his mouth against Ianto's neck, teeth biting and tongue soothing immediately afterwards. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Yan. So damned hard."

Ianto moved onto the bed, his brow arching as he looked up at Jack expectantly. "I'm ready, Jack." He didn't say the words he thought in the back of his mind. _I've always been ready._.. Whether he spoke the words or not, Ianto knew they were true, and that no matter what happened in the future, they would always be true.

TBC

_**A/N: Who knew that Jack liked showers so much? I hadn't intended to go here for a chapter long shower scene... but I let Jack take creative control, so here we are. Here's your chance to weigh in - next chapter should Jack be put out of his misery (so to speak), or should they be interrupted? I know what my muse wants to happen next, but I'm going to let majority rule here. :) **_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: **As promised - majority did rule on how the next part of their night transpired. I hope you enjoy it. Both the pros and cons had such good points... but a promise is a promise. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jack's hand swept a teasing trail down Ianto's naked back; his eyes hungrily taking in his every movement. This man was so fucking gorgeous. The thought of how perfect he was literally consumed him. He had never wanted anyone as he did Ianto Jones. His heart thundered in his chest as he took in the knowledge that he would totally possess him soon. A growl slipped past his throat as his fingers trailed over the flesh of Ianto's ass; a carnal smile twisting his lips as his Welshman's hips twitched in response. Jack trailed a single finger along the crack of Ianto's ass. He couldn't imagine how he would restrain from going at him hard and fast. "You are so damned beautiful, Yan."

Ianto sighed and blushed all at the same time. He would never get used to Jack's forward manner... but he enjoyed it all the same. A husky catch in his voice, Ianto quipped, "I bet you say that to all the boys..."

A throaty laugh emitted, Jack's body curving in closer to Ianto when he began kissing and nibbling on his shoulders. Jack knew he'd never grow tired of kissing this man. He just didn't deem it as possible. Pulling back to give his lover a somber look, Jack truthfully told him, "There have been men; I won't deny that. A lot of them over the years... but few that I really cared about. One thing is for certain – you fall into a completely different category, Ianto Jones."

"I'm glad to know I'm not just another face in the crowd." Ianto tried to sound nonchalant, regardless of it being far from the truth. He was very pleased that Jack looked at him differently. If he had his way, Jack would feel that way for a long time to come.

"I doubt anyone could place you in that role." Jack's eyes bespoke of warmth when he added, "You are special, Ianto. I hope to make you understand that before I'm done."

Ianto looked over his shoulder at the man that seemed content to sensuously stroke his skin; he was certain Jack wanted more – and without a doubt, he joined him in that desire. He quirked a brow as he teased, "Well, shouldn't we think of getting started... before we speak of being done."

A deep growl sounded from Jack's throat. "I was speaking figuratively, Mr. Jones." His eyes moved hungrily over the beautiful man spread out on the bed awaiting his possession. "I can't imagine _ever_ being done with you."

_I hope not, Captain. I really hope not._ Ianto didn't speak the words that were in his mind, but he wouldn't be surprised if the intensity of his desire and growing feelings for Jack were clearly displayed in his eyes. As much as he had always prided himself on remaining aloof... that didn't seem to work in the case of the compelling Captain Harkness. "I'm ready whenever you are, Jack. In fact, I'm more than ready."

"Yeah, you are." Jack's entire expression was stormy; it was the look of a man fiercely battling to exercise control. Jack reached into his pants next to the bed, quickly removing a small bottle of lube and a condom. He looked at the package with regret before he went to work preparing himself. "I wish I didn't have to use this." Jack slathered a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Gently he inserted one finger, as he began a preparation that would make this as easy on his new lover as possible. He didn't want Ianto in pain. Jack wanted Ianto writhing... but he wanted it to be in pleasure. He was skilled at having that response in a man. There had never been a time that he wanted that more.

Ianto understood what Jack was saying. It was amazing how he seemed to be able to read him. They hadn't known each other that long, but that had always been there. "I know." Not wanting to reveal how much he hoped for in their relationship, Ianto turned away before he said, "Maybe someday."

Jack swallowed slowly, immediately taking that in. The only way that could happen was if he and Ianto were in a committed and exclusive relationship. It wasn't anything he'd ever thought of doing in the past... but he couldn't rule out the possibility with Ianto. In fact, he couldn't imagine a time when he wouldn't want him. "Yeah. Who knows about the future... anything is possible." Jack wasted no more time, as his finger breached the ring of muscle, another digit following quickly behind. As much as he wanted to make this easy for Ianto, he wanted to move things along too. He wanted him so fucking much.

Ianto gasped. He had no words to describe how he felt with Jack's fingers gently, yet thoroughly exploring him. He knew it was necessary to ease him into his first time... but he didn't care. He wanted to begin having that moment with Jack now. Waiting wasn't on his list of things to do. "J-Jack... please. I-I want you."

"Patience, Ianto..." Jack mock scolded. "You're about to get all of me!"

Ianto's moans deepened as Jack's fingers continued to move inside of him; steadily inching forward, a gasp shooting from his throat as he felt Jack's fingers scissoring him apart. He felt sweat running down his neck and back as Jack's ministrations continued. The stretching caused him to wince at times, yet still it felt so damned good. "J-Jack, I'm begging you here." Welsh expletives immediately followed. "Finish this-"

Jack growled, his fingers sliding out as quickly as he'd began. In an instant Jack was over Ianto, his sheathed cock prodding at Ianto's opening. A snarl curled his lips as he hissed, "A word of warning, Mr. Jones. Be careful how you use those Welsh vowels on me. In these set of circumstances it will only end with me fucking the living hell out of you!"

"So do it..." Ianto brazened on in between clenched teeth. His fingers gripped at the sheets beneath him as he felt Jack sliding further into him; the police captain biting at his neck as he made his paced progression. "I'm fine, Jack. Just fuck me."

Jack's mouth opened up on the side of Ianto's warm and perspiring neck. In a mere whisper he told him, "Hold on, Ianto. I'm about to give you the ride of a lifetime."

"I'm ready," Ianto gasped, his hips jerking backwards as Jack began more determined thrusts. "Feels so good, J-Jack. It's a-amazing. I can feel all of you."

His mouth sucking on any expanse of skin he could reach, Jack rasped, "That's because I prepared you. Now relax... I want you to cum just from feeling me fucking you. I know you can do it."

"I-I think so too," Ianto moaned. Already he could feel his cock leaking against the sheets. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge; he didn't have a doubt Jack's ramming motions would be enough to elicit exactly that.

Jack's sucks turned into bites as his cock began to speed up the motion. He couldn't be more glad of Ianto's readiness; Jack had never wanted a man so badly. The feel of him was complete bliss. He didn't ever want to separate himself from this man. "Fuck!" Jack hissed in between ramming thrusts. "You feel so good, Yan."

"I'm gonna cum, Jack. I can't stop." Ianto could feel the tightening in his legs that signaled his rapidly approaching release. He didn't think there could be any slowing it down. As he felt Jack's hands slide down and clasp his hips, jerking him against him in time with his thrusts, Ianto didn't think Jack would last much longer either.

His heart thundering erratically in his chest, Jack rocked into the man beneath him. There had never been a man like Ianto Jones. Jack knew there would never be another one. "Don't try to hold it back, Gorgeous. Cum for me."

Ianto groaned hearing the words falling from Jack's beautiful lips. Holding back definitely wasn't an option. Just as he felt Jack increasing his pace once again, his toes curled as his release began to shoot from him. He gasped for breath as it fully overtook him. Almost simultaneously, Ianto heard Jack's grunts and jerking movements indicating that he had reached the same much desired plateau. He became almost saddened when Jack removed the pressure of his body from his. It had somehow felt right... and the warmth of his skin brushing against his own had been one of the most arousing feelings he'd ever known. He rolled to his side when Jack fully removed himself. A soft smile crossed his lips. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack quirked a brow as he tied off the offensive condom and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "You're thanking me?"

Nodding, Ianto answered, "You made my first time perfect. I hadn't expected to enjoy it so much... but you made it so."

A playful wink answered. "All part of my service, Mr. Jones. I'll leave my bill in the morning."

Ianto laughed. Everything about this man charmed him. He tried to stifle a yawn but found himself unable to do so. "So tired..." he muttered almost incoherently.

Jack kissed him softly, his hand moving to stroke up and down his chest. "Get some sleep, Yan. We'll talk in the morning."

"Talk... yes," Ianto whispered as his eyes began to close. "Yeah, I like talking to you."

Smiling as he watched the steady rhythm of Ianto's breathing, he shook his head in realization of how quickly his Ianto fell asleep. _Yes, his Ianto_. He liked that idea a lot. "Goodnight, Yan." Jack knew that Ianto wouldn't hear him, but he felt better just speaking the words. Ianto Jones had affected how he reacted and looked at many things already. He could only wonder how many more changes this man would bring to his life.

Sliding to sit up on the bed, Jack reached into his pants to remove his phone. It had been surprisingly quiet tonight. That wasn't at all normal. He frowned when he determined it had been turned off. He never did that, no matter what provocation. Being the police captain in a busy New York precinct – that simply wasn't done. To no surprise he found three calls, all from the same person. Jack slipped into his pants and quietly stepped from the bedroom. Once he was alone he dialed the number of one of his best detectives, speaking without any preamble – "What seems to be your problem, Jergenson?"

"Sir! I've been trying to reach you all evening." He took in a deep breath. "The surveillance of Gwen Cooper garnered some interesting results."

"Such as?" Jack snapped. He was in no mood for guessing games... especially not in regards to that viper.

"She spent a considerable amount of time at John Hart's house this evening... and then she pulled into an apartment complex – she didn't get out of the car, but it wasn't her building."

Jack's lips tightened, his eyes filling with rage; he had little doubt how this next question would be answered. "What is the address?" He cursed as Jergenson gave him the address. The worst had happened. Gwen was aligned with John Hart. By herself, Gwen was easy enough to control... but thrown together with the diabolical and evil mind of John Hart – that combination could be disastrous. He had to stop it. He cursed repetitively, knowing what he had to do. Ianto wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Good work, Jergenson. Tosh is due back next week... but in the meantime, keeping an eye on the Cooper is your priority. I want to know every move she makes... no matter how insignificant it might seem." He cleared his throat meaningfully. "Any questions about that?"

"None at all, Sir." Jergenson was quick to comply. No matter how bizarre the assignment may be, he knew Captain Harkness knew what he was doing. He never disrespected or disobeyed any of his directives. He certainly wouldn't start now.

"Very good. Keep in touch. I don't want you in the office. I only want you tailing her." Jack thought about how best to handle this with Ianto, realizing there would be no easy solution. "I advise you to remember she used to be a police officer. Proceed with caution. I'd like it if she isn't aware of being under surveillance."

He knew that would be the most difficult part of all. Gwen Cooper was no fool. "Yes, Sir. I'll do my best."

After ending the call, Jack moved back to the bedroom. He looked at his sleeping Welshman with far more warmth in his eyes than was wise. In his world, it didn't pay to become attached to others. It was too late to stop that now. He was hooked... and there was no way to detach himself. Jack vowed to protect Ianto no matter what he had to do. He removed his pants and slid back into bed; curving his body around Ianto's, he decided nothing felt better than this. He would keep Ianto safe. No matter what he had to do... he would uncover whatever plan John and Gwen had cooked up. They would never get near Ianto again.

Jack knew there was only one way to accomplish that... and Ianto probably wouldn't like it. Not only would Ianto be taking an enforced vacation tomorrow... he would be doing so with him. Whether Ianto agreed or not, he would be coming to his impenetrable home in the morning. Jack preferred Ianto to be willing... but either way, Ianto would be coming home with him. Neither Gwen or John would ever get near him again.

TBC


End file.
